Persona EG: The Burning Sun
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: The Velvet Room is home to many mysteries, whether it be from the guests that had a contract or even the inhabitants of the room itself. Now, seeing a portal that leads to another reality different from their own, two holders of the Wild Card are called upon to investigate the new power, leaving them to deal with a familiar setting with a new threat within.
1. P: A New World

**Hello, fellow readers!** **It's been a long time since I done a story on Equestria Girls. But, due to a resurgence of interest these past few days, along with my interest in the Persona series, I figured I combine the two.**

 **Both take place in a school setting, both have characters with powers, and both believe in the power of friendship. It's quite the pair!**

 **So, you may be thinking which characters I chose for this adventure? Well, after thinking about it, I'm only using three Persona characters. Don't get me wrong, I like the entire cast... but I know I'll be overwhelmed with not only how many there are, but also giving a good amount of screen time for stuff to flow well. Same for the personas, too. But, knowing me, this may change over time. For now, we'll start small.**

 **Also, I'm sticking to what is canon in both series. However, like the previous rule, this may change later on.**

 **Now, with that said, let's do this!**

 **Prologue: A New World**

Opening his eyes, a male teen finds himself in a familiar place that is draped in blue. The room he was in is way different from before, however.

Instead of a prison cell, he was in a moving limousine complete with the windows showing a beautiful starry sky. He sat in his seat as he looked at his reflection in the window, showing his wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes. He touched his pale-colored cheek to make sure he was here in person as he heard a voice.

"Welcome, Trickster."

He turns to the voice, seeing the young woman that helped him before. She had her long platinum hair and golden eyes, along with her blue dress and matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. She didn't have her book this time, though.

Her pink lips moved again as she spoke, "You must have questions as to why you're here again."

"Yeah, maybe one or two. It's been awhile, Lavenza." The Trickster said.

"Yes it has. Though, we only have such time. I'm afraid we need you two to assist us again." Lavenza mentioned.

"With what, exactly?" The Trickster was curious about her concern before realizing what she said, "Wait, two?"

"About time you woke up."

The teen turns to another voice as a familiar cat hops onto the seat next to him. He recognized the black cat instantly, "Morgana? What are you doing here?"

"I brought him here to help you." Lavenza answered.

"OK, but what is it that you are concerned about?" The Trickster was getting confused already on the vagueness of the situation.

Lavenza paused for a moment before speaking, "This may sound strange, but do you think it is possible that there are more worlds other than our own or even the Velvet Room?"

The Trickster thought about that as Morgana answered, "Considering that there is a place like this, the theory isn't far off."

"Then would you believe that we actually found a portal to an alternate world?" Lavenza's words was met with silence as the two were processing it.

"Meaning like, another reality?" Morgana was the first to ask.

"Correct. It is quite different from the world you know." Lavenza simply answered.

"OK." The Trickster spoke up, "I can understand separate realities, but you said something about needing our help."

"That's right. When we found the portal, it seems to not only have a unique power to it, but also an equally dark power behind it." Lavenza explained.

"And let me guess, you want us to go investigate this mystery?" Morgana questioned.

"Yes. We are unsure if the power would flow into here, as it may make our reality unstable. Right now, my sister Margaret is speaking with her guest to go along with you." Lavenza explained.

"You have siblings?" The Trickster wondered.

"Yes. There is also Elizabeth and Theodore, but those two are unavailable right now." He saw her face grow concerned for them as Morgana spoke.

"I'm curious, you said that she had a guest too. Is he a wild card user too?" His question got the Trickster's attention.

"Why, yes. Don't worry, he also knows the importance of the bonds between others." Lavenza reassured.

"The fact that this task requires more than one wild card says a lot about what we're facing." The Trickster then had a question pop into his head, "Wait, what about the others?"

"Don't worry, the Velvet Room acts the same as before. Whatever happens in here doesn't affect the real world." Lavenza reminds him.

"By that logic, the portal falls into that category as well?" Morgana questioned.

"It is fair to assume that, though I'm not entirely sure." Lavenza answered.

"Well, we won't know until we go through it." The Trickster pointed out.

"I take it as you accepting this task?" Lavenza smiled at his response as she asked the question.

"I don't see why we should decline it." The Trickster said.

"That's great to hear." The limousine then stopped itself soon after, "We are here."

"That was convenient." Morgana pointed out.

"Here. This bag will have what you need for your task." She then takes a bag off a seat across from him and hands it over to him, "The other guest will arrive with you soon. Ask about the Seeker and he should respond. And do not worry, the door will appear when you have completed your task."

The Trickster takes the bag, "Thanks." He simply said as Morgana jumped onto his shoulder.

"You ready, Joker?" He asked.

Hearing his codename after some time made him feel a bit nostalgic as he smirks, "As I'll ever be."

"I hope to see you soon." This was the last thing she said before a bright light shined across the sky outside the window, glowing brighter until his vision was completely white.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he now finds himself in a courtyard facing a street. He was a bit put off by this as he expected something more... unexpected.

"Where are we now?" Morgana spoke as he hopped down to the grass under them.

"Seems like a normal place." Joker muttered as he looked around.

Once he turn to what was behind him, he saw a statue of a horse with a rather large building pass it. He was quick to piece together it was a school you find across the seas.

"School? Is that our task?"

Joker and Morgana then sees another teen the same age as himself closer to the statue also looking at the school. The teen had silver hair in a bowl-shaped haircut and pale skin, wearing a black elbow-sleeved jacket, black pants and black shoes.

"Are you the Seeker?" Joker asked.

The teen turned towards him, showing that he has gray eyes and wore a white collared short-sleeved shirt under the jacket. He studied the two for a moment before answering, "Yeah. Are you the Trickster?"

"That's right. Seems you're informed about our task." Joker answered.

"Yes, but I was expecting something different." The teen then sees Morgana, "Is he your cat?"

"I'm no cat! Well, I look like one, but I ain't one." Morgana was quick to deny his claim.

"Sorry, didn't know." The teen wasn't really fazed at the talking cat before walking over and holding his hand out, "My name is Yu Narukami."

Joker shook his hand as he returned the introduction, "Ren Amamiya. My non-cat is Morgana."

"Nice to meet you two." Yu then remembers his bag and opens it to check his stuff. Ren followed suit and checked his bag as well.

The two bags were filled with spare clothes along with their respective weapons, which was an Assassin Knife and Handgun for Ren as Yu had a basic katana for his. Ren then finds a glasses case, which he pulls out and opens to show the black-rimmed glasses he usually wears. Simply shrugging, he decides to wear them and then sees what his attire was.

He wore an open white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He also had a red slingbag on his back with the strap going over his right shoulder, guessing it must be for Morgana to stay in.

Zipping the bag back up, Yu put it over his shoulder as he spoke. "Right now, we should stay low."

"Yeah, let's scope the place out." Ren agreed as Morgana hopped onto his shoulder, "Best that you stay hidden. They may have the same rules as our school."

"Fine. Better not be long." Morgana groaned before going in the slingbag, zipping it up just enough to have a reasonably small hole to breathe through.

Right as they passed the statue to the school, the two heard a strange sound and turn towards it to see a girl come out from the statue. She groaned as she lifted herself to her knees before a portal opened on the statue again to send out what appears to be a puppy.

What was interesting about the girl was the fact that she wasn't like a normal one. She had violet eyes with dark sapphire colored hair that had purple and raspberry colored streaks. Her skin was a pale orchid color as she looked down at a ladybug on the ground.

Her attire consisted of a light blue blouse with a dark blue backpack and a pink bow, a purple skirt with a pink six-sided star and equally purple boots.

"That wasn't a fun ride." The pup got up to his feet as he spoke, which didn't really surprise the two due to Morgana.

The pup was odd as well, with colors of green and purple that makes him look more like a baby dragon. He wore a purple spiked collar around his neck as he scratched his ear with his leg.

"Spike? What are you-" The girl asked the puppy before seeing what he was, making her pause for a moment. "Spike? Are you... a dog?"

The dog, named Spike, looks at himself once she mentioned that, "I... don't know. But, I have no idea what you are."

"What I am?" The girl then brought up her hands up to her face, which went in shock briefly before she screamed.

Ren and Yu just watched in curiosity before Yu whispered, "Should we do something?"

The girl covered her mouth before looking at her hands again, moving her fingers slowly as she opened them. With a look of disbelief, she wiggled her wrist a bit before she started flailing her arms entirely as she started to hyperventilate.

"Yeah, we better explain her situation." Ren then started walking to her and waited until he was at a safe distance to call out, "Are you all right, miss?"

The girl stopped flailing as the dog went behind her, likely afraid of him since he's a stranger. "Uh, no. Yes. Maybe?" The girl tried to excuse her behavior while trying to catch her breath, which Ren didn't buy.

"Says the girl screaming at the top of her lungs." Yu was behind him as he pointed out.

The girl nervously chuckled at that before she started to hyperventilate again, which Ren crouched down to calm her. "Slow down, take a deep breath."

It took a moment as she inhaled deeply and exhaled three times before speaking, "Thank you."

"Any reason why you were screaming?" Yu crouched down next to Ren as he asked that question.

"Um..." The girl was very hesitant at her answer, her eyes looking at her pup who was telling her not to tell them.

"I mean, we saw your little entrance." Ren mentioned to get a reaction.

He did, where the girl and the pup froze for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Um... magic?" Her answer caught their attention, to which Yu looked at the statue and reached into his pockets.

He felt his jacket pocket and found what he was looking for, which was his special glasses he got from his friend Teddie. He then put on his gray-rimmed glasses and looked at the statue again. The place where she fell out of had a circular spiral of rainbow-colored energy.

"Yeah, it's magic. Not the magician kind." Yu said.

Ren heard his analysis before seeing the glasses he was wearing, "You can see it with those?"

"Yeah. Can't you?" Yu wondered, gesturing to Ren's pair.

"No, these are just normal glasses." Ren said.

The girl then spoke up, "Wait, you can see magic?"

"It was just a hunch, but I figured that since these are special glasses, they might see strange energy invisible to the naked eye." Yu explained.

"Then by process of elimination, you must be from another world." Ren deduced.

The girl couldn't help but stare, having no words to defend herself until Yu followed it up with, "Neither are we."

Ren and the girl looked at him in surprise, "Wait, really?" The girl said.

"...Yes." Ren decided to go along with it.

Suddenly, the girl shot up near their faces. "Are you also from Equestria? What species are you? Do you use magic as well?"

"No, human, and yes." Ren answered.

"But, I think introductions are in order." Yu then stood up as he put his glasses back in his jacket pocket and held his hand out, "Yu Narukami."

"Twilight Sparkle." The girl said as she took his hand, bringing her to her feet as her puppy walked up to them. "This is my assistant, Spike."

"Ren Amamiya." Ren stood up as well, moving his slingbag and unzipping it to show Morgana.

"Jeez, why are we still..." The cat then sees Twilight, "Uh... hi?"

"This is Morgana." The cat looks at him in surprise, "She is from another world like us."

"Wha-? We didn't even enter the school and our cover is already blown!" Morgana groaned in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Twilight promised.

"A fair deal, since we know yours." Ren agreed.

"And it's nice to know that I'm not the only animal that talks." Spike said, getting Morgana's attention as he looked down at the pup.

"That's a weird looking dog." Morgana said bluntly.

"Says the talking cat." Spike retorted.

"...Touche." Morgana simply said before going back in the bag, zipping it back to where it was earlier.

Twilight and Spike were a bit confused as Ren put the slingbag on his back, "I'll explain later."

Yu was quiet during the exchange until now, "Come on. We gotta look around."

Ren nodded in agreement as the two start to walk to the entrance, hearing Twilight struggle behind them that got their attention as they stopped.

"Do you know how to walk?" Yu bluntly asked.

"Not with these legs. I'm used to having four." Her answer confused them.

"Four? Like Spike is?" Ren questioned.

"Uh, more like a pony." Twilight corrected.

"So, the world you came from is filled with... talking ponies?" Yu made sure he got what she said right.

"Yes. And Spike is a baby dragon over there." Twilight added.

"Talking ponies and baby dragons... sounds like a little girl's dream." Ren commented.

The two then put their bags over their shoulders, Yu on his right and Ren on his left, before holding out their other hand towards Twilight. She was confused by this, which Yu clears up.

"You'll need help until your body gets used to the change." He said.

"Oh." She then placed her hands in theirs as they continued on their way.

She then asked a question she had. "What are these called?"

"Hands. These are fingers." Ren moved his fingers a bit to show what he was mentioning.

"Interesting..." She simply said before the three reached the steps, going up to the doors as Spike hopped right pass them.

"To be honest, I don't wanna stay in this form any longer than I should." Twilight said.

"At least you don't have to deal with those pesky wings here." Spike joked, which she clearly didn't find funny.

As the three reached the doors, they enter into a rather large interior that shouldn't be surprising due to the building's size. They looked around, Twilight seeing the trophy case as she quickly went to it with Spike quickly following.

"Look at these, Spike. Maybe other artifacts she took from Equestria?" She questioned.

Yu and Ren walked over as she noticed herself in the reflection, "So this is what a human looks like..." She muttered to herself.

Next thing they knew, the school bell rang and a flood of students entered the halls. Yu and Ren saw that almost everyone had odd colors for their hairs and even skin like Twilight. Thankfully, Ren was quick enough to grab Twilight as the four stayed against the wall to prevent being separated.

Once the flood slowed down enough, they carefully walked through the crowd into one of the halls. Yu walked on Twilight's right with Ren on her left and holding her wrist just in case while Spike was behind her. While the guys were seeing any differences about the school, Twilight was more curious on how the other students acted. She mainly saw how their body move, going from a basic bowing position to using feet to bounce a small sack up in the air. If it wasn't the motions, she looked at the differences between anatomy of human and pony.

Yu then saw a young girl riding her scooter straight towards him and quickly sidestepped out of the way for her to pass safely along with two other girls that were around the same age following behind her.

"I guess this is a mixed school?" Yu wondered to himself.

Before Twilight could ask anything, she then heard a familiar voice further down the hall. "I-I'm sorry. I just found it and thought I just give it to her."

Yu and Ren heard it too, curious as to what was happening. The four slowly walked to the corner going to the hall that the voice was coming from.

"I didn't know you dropped it." The voice continued as they looked around the corner.

Further down the hall was two girls speaking to each other.

The rather timid girl had opal colored eyes with long pale rose hair, pale olive skin and light magenta eyeshadow. She wore a butterfly brooch in her hair along with a white short-sleeved shirt and a yellow backpack, a green skirt with three pink butterflies, and equally green boots.

The confident one in front of her had long red hair with yellow streaks and what they saw from her hands, she had light amber skin. She wore a black leather jacket, an orange skirt with yellow and purple streaks along with a sun design colored like her hair, and black boots with black stockings.

"Well, it was. I was just about to get it until you decided to do a 'good deed'." The confident girl scolded the timid one, who was brushing a lone strand of hair in front of her face over her ear. "You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you."

"It... doesn't really belong to you either." The timid girl muttered, which the confident one immediately responded by slamming her palms against the lockers behind her.

"Excuse me!?" She shouted at her, scaring the other girl enough to make her slide to the ground.

"N-nothing." Was the timid girl's only response to the sudden action.

Yu and Ren knew what was going on now, a typical bully intimidating other students for kicks. Twilight and Spike weren't liking what was happening either as the confident girl spoke.

"That's what I thought. It's as good as mine and you know it." The bully put her hands on her hips as she continued, "How pathetic. No wonder all your friends are stray animals."

Not standing it any longer, Twilight came out from around the corner with Yu and Ren following soon after.

"How dare you speak to her that way." She said, loud enough to get the bully's attention and the students that were nearby.

"What was that?" The girl turned around, glaring at the three with cyan eyes. Seeing the front of her now, she wore a dark pink top with the sun design on it and had purple flames on the front of her boots.

"You heard her, leave her alone. What did she even do to anger you?" Yu questioned.

The bully scoffed at that, "What she did was put her hands on my property."

"Sounds more like it was your own fault." Ren retorted.

The bully glared intensely at the trio, shortly before letting out a smirk. "Well, you must be new here."

The trio were confused by that, but their faces didn't show as the bully walked past them.

"I can talk to whoever I want, however I want to." One of the students pressed herself against the lockers to avoid physical contact as another student actually went into his locker to avoid her. She then quickly scared the guy with a glare, making him slam the locker close instantly.

As she turned the corner, the timid girl stood back up in amazement on what just happened. "I'm surprised you actually did that." She said, getting the trio's attention.

"We couldn't just stand by." Twilight simply said, the boys agreeing with her.

"I-It's just that no one has stood up to Sunset Shimmer." What she said surprised Twilight.

"Sunset Shimmer?" She repeated.

The boys took note of the name, knowing they might likely run into her again.

"Do you know her?" The timid girl wondered.

"Sort of." Twilight answered.

"What exactly was she talking about?" Yu asked.

"O-Oh um, it happened this morning when I was passing out flyers for the local animal shelter I do every Wednesday." The girl started, "When I saw no one getting one, I sat on the ground when I suddenly felt pain to my head. That's when I saw the crown beside me. I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I went and gave it to Principal Celestia."

"...Principal Celestia?" Twilight repeated to herself.

The girl then sees Spike walking up to them, making her gasp in excitement before suddenly dashing past them to the pup. "Who's this little guy?" She asked.

"That's Spike, her dog." Ren answered.

"Aww, he's so adorable!" The girl held Spike's cheeks up, gushing over his cuteness before putting him down and pulling out a doggy treat. "Here you go."

Spike sniffed it at first before taking a bite, which he then quickly ate the entire treat once he tasted it.

"Don't you ever wonder if you could actually understand what they were saying?" The girl wondered out loud.

"He usually just tells me." Twilight said offhandedly, confusing the girl.

"As in she knows everything that he's barking about." Ren quickly recovered, saving Twilight's fumble.

"Anyways, we forgot to introduce ourselves." Yu remembered, "I'm Yu Narukami."

"You?" The girl repeated.

"Y-U, without the O." Yu corrected, making Twilight have a look of realization.

"Oh, I thought your name was spelled like that." She sheepishly smiled at that as Ren went next.

"Ren Amamiya." He greeted himself before gesturing to Twilight, "And she's Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fluttershy." The girl, now known as Fluttershy, said.

Twilight then changed the subject back to earlier, "Do you know where Principal Celestia is?"

"Probably in her office." Fluttershy answered, "Third door on your left. Oh, be sure to hide your pet since they're not allowed on school grounds."

She then removed her backpack and unzipped it, revealing three animals she had that consisted of a bunny, a cat, and a robin. She then quickly zipped it back up as they heard the school bell ring again.

"Oh no, I'm late for class!" Fluttershy was quick on her feet as she ran down the hallway.

"Thank you!" Twilight called out before she turned the corner.

"Why do you want to go to the principal's office?" Ren asked.

"That crown she found must have been the one that was stolen from me. I need to get it back before it falls into the wrong hands." Twilight answered as she unzipped her backpack for Spike to hop into.

Yu then zipped it up for her enough to have a hole to breathe through, "Your crown? Like royalty?"

"Yes. Back at home, I'm the newest princess there. I don't even have my own kingdom yet, so losing my crown isn't exactly helping since it's the main way for me and my friends to keep our home safe." Twilight explained as she put her backpack on.

"So, if the thief took the crown and brought it here, what would be the reason?" Ren questioned.

"I don't know..." Twilight wasn't sure about that.

"Well, it's gonna be hard to get it back. Explaining that you're a princess from another world will make you look crazy." Yu was blunt with his concerns.

"I see. Maybe they have an event coming up?" Twilight wondered.

"Let's go ask her." Ren simply said as they closed in on the door to the office.

 **And done! Turns out to be longer than I thought since I wanted to stop at when they encounter Sunset, but it would have been weird to cut off right before meeting Fluttershy.**

 **So, I have chosen Yu Narukami, Ren Amamiya, and Morgana as the trio to go to Canterlot High. I played Persona 5 and Persona 4 Arena, which were the first two I played of the series, so it makes sense for them to join in my first Persona story.**

 **I also consider this as a side project that I had on my mind, which is why this is longer than my usual length.**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!**


	2. C1: A Colorful Cast

**Hello, fellow readers! Back with another chapter of high school anime! Now, what do we have?**

 **TheBeatles211: Thanks, man! That's a good point. Plus, him trying to flirt with the HuMane Six sounds pretty funny.**

 **Ready to fire, let's go!**

 **Chapter 1: A Colorful Cast**

Ren opened the door to the office, letting Twilight in first as she was moving in a bowing position for some reason. It was brief as Yu followed soon after, luckily not seen by Principal Celestia as she was looking in some files.

"How may I help you?" The principal asked.

Twilight stood up straight again in confusion as she tried to come up with an answer that doesn't sound crazy. The principal noticed the pause and put down the files, noticing the three before leaning her head on her hand with her elbow on the desk.

Taking a better look at her, she had heliotrope colored eyes with her long hair made up of light pale shades of colors that streaks through her hair evenly as her skin was a light gray shade. She wore a light brown jacket over a v-neck white and purple striped shirt, along with a sun-shaped pin on her jacket collar.

Planning on making it less awkward, Yu stepped in. "We apologize for the intrusion, but we recently transferred to your school earlier today. I'm Yu Narukami, he's Ren Amamiya, and she's Twilight Sparkle." He gestured to who's who as he said their name.

"I'm Principal Celestia. I wasn't aware of any new students coming in today." The principal said.

"Our files must have been a few days later than we thought." Ren brought up.

"I see." The principal simply said in response.

"Um, excuse me." Twilight spoke up, "You wouldn't have happened to get a crown from someone earlier today, right?"

"That's correct." The principal answered, standing up as she took the files she had over to a file cabinet. "I had Vice Principal Luna take it into safe keeping. Not sure how it ended up on the front lawn though."

Now standing up, they saw that she was wearing a pair of purple pants and light brown shoes as she closed the cabinet. "Are you interested in running for Fall Formal Princess this year?"

They were right on them having an event, which Ren took over. "Yes, I heard her mention that she was considering it. But, she wasn't sure if new students can enter."

Twilight was confused right now, "Wait, I-"

"Oh no, here at Canterlot High, we allow the students to vote who to represent them." Principal Celestia reassured.

"That's great. Where does she need to sign?" Yu asked.

"You have to go talk with the head of the party planning committee. She should be in the gym where the dance is being held." The principal answered.

"Thanks." Yu simply said.

"Is there anything else?" The principal questioned.

"...Nope, that should be it." Twilight answered, deciding to go along with the charade.

"Well, if you think of anything else, my door is always open." The principal said.

Once the trio exited the office, the door closing behind them, Twilight was understandably annoyed at what just happened.

"You could have let me at least try to be honest..." She said.

"And make it more awkward?" Ren shot back.

"OK, let me get this straight." The slingbag opened back up with Morgana poking his head out, "We had to deal with a bully and now we're entering a dance? All for this crown that was stolen?"

"Luckily, anyone can enter. Makes it easier to get in." Ren pointed out.

Spike then opened the backpack to poke his head out, "I wonder, how exactly are we gonna win?"

"I... don't know." Twilight answered.

"I apologize for that. I wanted to keep us from being suspicious." Yu explained.

"It's all right. I'm more worried about how we're gonna do this." Twilight said.

"Let's find the party first, then go from there." Ren suggested.

Before they moved on, the bell rang again as the flood of students returned. Morgana and Spike quickly hid back in their bags as the trio tried to navigate the crowd.

* * *

Unfortunately, they had to follow the crowd this time to avoid getting separated. They entered the cafeteria with the smell of school food making their stomachs growl. Best time to stop and regain their energy, they went into the line and found Fluttershy. Having an idea, Twilight was quick to get in next to her as Yu and Ren followed, picking up food as they went.

"I know we just met, but I was wondering if you can help us with something." She started the conversation with.

"Of course." Fluttershy was quick to agree before even knowing what it was.

"Well, I was thinking of running for Fall Formal Princess and-" She was cut off as Fluttershy gasped in shock, dropping the bowl of fruit he was holding.

The resulting mess got onto Twilight, which Fluttershy tried to clean. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" She said as she got a whole stack of napkins to clean the mess.

"It's just that running for Fall Formal is a really bad idea." Fluttershy explained.

"Why's that?" Twilight asked.

"Sunset Shimmer wants to be Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it." Fluttershy answered.

Yu and Ren weren't really surprised at that, Sunset did come off as one of those types.

"She'll do anything to win, just ask the girl who ran against her for Spring Fling Princess." She said as the group got apples from the lunch lady at the end before heading to a table.

"I have to try!" Twilight said, knowing that she has no other option.

"It's not gonna be easy. You'll need everyone to vote for you." Fluttershy explained.

They listened as she listed the groups that were in cafeteria, ranging from the athletes to the rockers.

"Why is everypony-" Spike popped out briefly to smack Twilight upside the head for the slip up before going back in, "I mean, everybody separated like this?"

Fluttershy then walked over to sit at an empty table with Twilight, Ren and Yu joining her. "I'm not sure how your school is, but here at CHS, we stick to our own kind."

"One thing they do know is that Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule the school until we graduate." Fluttershy said before starting on her food.

"So, the queen rules the castle and we are the rebels." Ren remarked.

"Either way, we have to get the entire school on our side. And seeing her influence, it's not gonna be easy." Yu added.

"Not if we can help it." Twilight was determined about this now.

She then began eating, grabbing the apple she had with her teeth alone. Confusing Fluttershy, she realized what she just did and looked at Ren. Gesturing with his hand, she quickly grabbed the apple properly before taking a bite.

"So uh, where can we find the gym?" Twilight asked.

* * *

It actually didn't take that long for the group to find the gym as they entered, Twilight letting Spike out for a bit along with Morgana who needed to stretch his legs a bit. The place was already set up for the dance, which was quite impressive as it was expertly done.

"Incoming!"

They heard a voice call out from above, looking up to find a wave of streamers come down upon them. Having no time, they could only guarded against the ambush as they covered them entirely. Thankfully, they were easy to get off as the person who called out to them was now putting up balloons.

The girl was interesting to look at, having pale cerulean eyes and rather puffy rosy pink hair that matches her light pink skin. She wore a white t-shirt with a pink heart under a blue short-sleeved jacket, blue bracelets, a pink skirt with three balloons consisting of two blue and one yellow, ending with a pair of blue boots.

Twilight walked up to her as she... pulled off one of her balloon designs and... wait, it was an actual one?

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle." The girl then turned around, Twilight ducking under the long balloon as she realized who she was talking to. "Pinkie Pie?"

The girl, now named Pinkie Pie, opened her mouth in shock before the air from the balloon came out. Once it was gone, Pinkie suddenly appeared from behind to get Twilight's attention.

"How did you know!? Are you psychic?" She asked, bringing Twilight uncomfortably close.

"Not exactly hard to figure out." Ren stepped in, getting Pinkie's attention. "The way you stand out makes it obvious."

"Aww, thanks." Pinkie then let go of Twilight as she walked off.

Twilight got up to her feet as she continued with Pinkie blowing up another balloon, "Fluttershy said I should talk to you to sign up for the Fall Formal."

Pinkie then turned towards her with a serious look on her face as she tied the end to the balloon, "Fluttershy, huh? Don't let the 'shy' part fool you, she can be a real meanie."

Yu and Ren were confused, but Twilight was surprised at this. "You two aren't friends?" She muttered.

Pinkie then walks up to her backwards as she spoke, "So, you're here to sign up for the dance? It takes place the day after tomorrow."

"I'm new here." Twilight mentions to her.

"Oh! I thought you didn't look familiar." Pinkie then started walking around her, "Though, now that I look at you..."

She stops in her tracks before continuing, "Do you have a twin sister that lives in the city, has a dog that looks just like that one?"

She pointed at Spike, who was playing with a balloon as Morgana was messing with the string attached to one nearby.

"Yes. Her sister goes to the school we transferred from." Yu answered.

"That explains it." Pinkie then looked at the boys, "Though, I've known if I had seen you around."

"Really?" Ren was curious about her claim.

"Yup. The way you stand out makes it obvious." Pinkie literally repeated what he said earlier.

Ren looked at Yu before chuckling a bit, "Well, she's not wrong."

"That and I would remember that little guy." She pointed at Morgana, who had pulled down the string enough to reach the balloon.

Pinkie then pulled a clipboard and pen out of her hair, "Anyhoo, just need you to fill this out and you're good to go."

Twilight looked at the clipboard for a moment before reaching for the pen... with her teeth. The two boys gestured their hands again from the corner of her eye, which she caught on and took the pen into her hand. Surprisingly, Pinkie was unfazed by that as Twilight chuckled nervously. Taking the pen in her hand, she tried her best to write her name on the paper. Once she was done, she gave it back to Pinkie.

"Wow! You have really bad handwriting." Curious, the boys went over and looked. She wasn't wrong as the 'name' was literally a bunch of curved lines stretching over several blanks.

"Here, allow me." Taking it into his own hands, Yu used one of the remaining blanks to write Twilight's name as a voice was heard from the entrance.

"Someone ordered a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" The voice belonged to another girl as she brought in a case of the apple cider that was ordered.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Memememe!" Pinkie acted like a child on a sugar high as she was bouncing up and down.

Once the girl placed the case down on a table, she wiped the sweat from her brow as she leaned against it. Getting a better look at her, she had moderate green eyes with pale gamboge skin and long pale olive hair. She wore a brown stetson hat on her head, a white and green collared shirt, a blue jean skirt with a brown belt that has a red buckle along with three red apples on the skirt, and brown cowboy boots.

"Can ya bring the rest in for me?" She called out to someone, who then came in with the other cases.

"Eyup." A male voice responded with as she took the top case off.

She then noticed the trio, much to their surprise. "Hey, ah know you three."

"You do?" Twilight was the first to question it.

"Yeah. Y'all three gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today." The girl answered as she grabbed one of the ciders, popping off the top with her teeth before spitting it out.

"Guess our encounter got people's attention." Ren muttered to himself.

As the country girl drank her cider, Pinkie spoke up. "Well, Twilight here is gonna run for Fall Formal Princess this year."

That made the girl spit out her drink, recovering soon after as she wiped her lips. "Ah think twice about that. I figure it's gonna go something like this."

Seeing Pinkie... literally floating as only her lips are on the balloon, the country girl pulled her down like gravity should and drew something on the heart-shaped balloon. Holding it up, it showed Sunset's face as she put on an impression.

"Oh gee, I love to have some competition!" 'Sunset' said.

She then held up another balloon with Twilight's face on it, along with an impression of her. "That's good to hear!"

She then turned Sunset's balloon around to reveal a nail taped to it, "And here comes the backstabbing." She said normally as she moved the balloon closer to pop Twilight's balloon.

Letting go of the red balloon, she continued. "The only girl you can trust less than Sunset is Rainbow."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight muttered as Pinkie was now bouncing on a balloon.

"Yep! She's pretty much on every sports team at this school." She mentions.

"I'm surprised she even goes to those since she's a no-show anyways." The girl said offhandedly.

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack. But, I know I have to do this." Twilight said, not realizing her slip up again.

"Suit yourself. Wait, how did ah know my name?" The girl, now named Applejack, questioned.

Before Twilight could think of something, Yu spoke up. "Your skirt. The apples on your skirt."

Applejack looked down at what he pointed at, "Oh. Well, ah reckon you're a pretty good guesser."

"Yeah. Anyways, nice meeting you two." Twilight then took her leave while grabbing Spike and putting him in her backpack.

Ren followed her right after putting Morgana back in his slingbag with Yu right behind him.

* * *

"What's with the sudden leave?" Ren asked after the two caught up with her in the hallway.

"Sorry, I kinda panicked with them getting suspicious." Twilight lied.

"That's why we're there covering for you." Yu reassured, "What's the real reason?"

"Well, the girls we've met so far are my friends back home. However over here, it seems that their friendship is non-existent." Twilight explained.

"Who are the ones we didn't meet?" Ren wondered.

"Rainbow Dash, as Applejack mentioned, and Rarity. The five of them, including myself, make up the Elements of Harmony that protect my home." Twilight answered.

"So, is the crown you mentioned your element?" Ren guessed.

"Yes. Without it, the other elements may not function properly or even at all." Twilight confirmed.

"In that case, we have to win the Fall Formal." Yu said with determination.

It seems his enthusiasm is effective as Twilight let out a small smile, "You're right, Yu. We can't slow down now."

Ren simply smirked at their resolve as they reached the corner. As they do, it appears they have found a small unused hallway that either had the lights out or about to go out. Unfortunately, they heard a familiar voice from behind address them.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier." The three turn around to see Sunset leaning on the lockers.

"Shouldn't be surprised that the princess sent her prized pupil to receive my crown." Sunset continued as she walked around the trio.

Spike popped his head out, mainly to see what was happening as Sunset saw him. "And your little dog too."

"That's MY crown!" Twilight corrected her.

"Whatever, it's only a minor setback." Sunset then set her sights on the other two, "Let me guess, royal guards she sent with you? They certainly know how to blend in better."

"I find it funny that the queen has yet to realize when she's outmatched." Ren remarked.

"Face it, Sunset. You're not winning this time." Yu added.

"Oh?" Sunset then laughed a bit before composing herself, "Wow, they can even give out heroic speeches! How cute."

The two weren't amused as Sunset continued, "Though, you are right about one thing. I rule this school, so anything you do wouldn't matter."

"If that's the case, why bother taking my crown? Sounds like a lot of trouble if you're already at the top." Twilight pointed out as Sunset walks pass her.

Turning around, Sunset followed it up with a question. "Pop quiz, what happens if you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?"

Twilight thought about it, but seeing as she had no answer, Yu stepped in. "If I can guess, you're only bringing magic from that world to this one."

"In which case, you wanna rule with an iron fist." Ren added.

Sunset looked at them for a moment before bursting out laughing again. The three just stared at her before she composed herself again, "Wow! Am I sure you're my replacement? They might as well switch places with you!"

"And you're supposed to be her star student." Sunset then brought her fingers up to her chin as she walk pass her, "Well, it obviously couldn't be filled in by someone as smart as me. Guess they had to make due."

Spike then stretched his head far, barking at Sunset for her insults. However, the barking barely made her flinch. "I recommend you put a leash on him. Would be so sad if something bad were to happen."

"Is that a threat?" Spike questioned.

"No, of course not." Sunset sarcastically answered, which Spike barked once more at. "You may wanna cut down on the chatter. Don't want your cover blown, now do you?"

The three only glared at her as she started walking away, "I feel bad for you... since you already lost." Those were the last words from Sunset before she left.

 **And done! Oh snap, they got some trouble now! They have met three of the five elements and registered for the Fall Formal to get Twilight's crown back. However, her friends here are not friends with the trio having to deal with another encounter with Sunset. Their chances are looking slim, but they can hopefully pull it off.**

 **How, exactly? See ya next chapter!**


	3. C2: First Impressions

**Hello, fellow readers! Once again, I'm back with another chapter of high school anime! What do we have today?**

 **TheBeatles211: No problem, man. I always respond to reviews to show my appreciation for the people that take the time to not only read the story, but give me feedback on it.**

 **I'm on fire, so let's heat it up!**

 **Chapter 2: First Impressions**

After the confrontation with Sunset, the trio wondered through the halls with Twilight a bit down. As they stopped at a vending machine, Ren decided to use one of the coins he had in his pocket that was this world's currency and got an energy bar as Yu noticed Twilight's mood.

Before he spoke, another girl walked up to the vending machine as well. "Excuse me." She said, getting Ren's attention to move.

As he does, he gets a good glance at her appearance. She had purple eyes, long light gray hair with bluish gray streaks, and pale blue skin. She wore a zipped-up blue hoodie over a purple dress that had a magic wand design on her skirt and blue boots with white stars on the shoes.

As she stops in front of the vending machine, she started wiggling her fingers like a magician. "The Great and Powerful Trixie!..." She pauses for a moment before pulling out a coin, "Needs some peanut butter crackers."

Placing it in the slot and pressing the button, she got what she wanted in her hands." Voila." She muttered before leaving.

Once she did, Yu can finally ask the question. "Something wrong?"

"Well, it's started to sound like our chances are rather slim at this point. She knows this place inside and out as I'm still getting used to this body." Twilight explained, "If only I knew more about this world..."

"In that case, it's best that we find the library. Research should be the first step." Ren suggested.

"They have a library here, too? Where?" Twilight was excited about that.

"Right here." Yu had stopped in front of an opened door which lead to the library.

As they entered, they were unaware of a pair of hooligans that sneaks in soon after. The first thing the trio decides on doing is using the computer.

Luckily for Twilight, they know how to use them as Ren hopped on one. Ever the curious one, Twilight watched as Ren typed on the keyboard and clicking on what he needed with a mouse.

"Amazing..." She was surprised at the various pictures and words that appeared on the screen.

"Think of this as a digital book that can access anything you wish for in a search without pulling one off the shelf." Yu summarized for her.

Ren then typed in Sunset's name and clicked on it, having her pop up on the school website. "What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"If she's the competition, we better be prepared at what we're up against." Ren answered.

There were several pictures of her, mainly at a big school dance as the princess. Fluttershy was right as there was someone that went against her in the Spring Fling dance, however the words written got their attention.

 _"For the first time in two years, someone challenged the queen at her own game in hopes of dethroning her. Unfortunately, the newcomer dropped out of the run and even left the school for reasons unknown. When questioned on the subject, Sunset only said that she was "getting to know her." When she found out about her bad habits, she exposed her for her "true self" in order to get a landslide victory. It's hard to believe that someone that used to be sweet turn into a sour tyrant. Without anyone opposing her, she'll be the Queen of Canterlot High until her school years end."_

What stood out of the article was it mentioned Sunset used to be nice. It only brought up more questions in their minds before loud music brought them back to reality. Looking at where the source was, Yu recognized the girls from earlier as they danced to the music. The librarian soon arrives and turns the music down until it was quiet.

"Girls, what are you doing?" She asked.

"We were just checking to see how many hits our new music video has gotten." The one with the red headband answered.

The one with the pink bow turned the volume back up, dancing again to the music before the librarian turn it back down and removed the speaker. "No... just, no. The school computers are for research purposes only." She explained before walking away.

"It might as well be, ya'll." The pink bow girl said before using the mouse to scroll, "Some of the comments on our video is really awful. 'Epic fail.' 'Funniest thing I've ever seen.'"

"Funny, huh?" The red headband girl repeated.

With an idea in mind, the three girls ran off as Twilight tries to explain what it actually meant. "Uh, I don't think they meant-"

Her words fell on deaf ears as the girls left the library. She then turned back around to Ren, "Mind if I search for something?"

"Sure." Ren then moved out of the seat to allow her to sit.

She then placed her hand on the mouse and slowly moved it to click on the search bar before putting her hands over the keyboard. However, out of habit, she pressed the keys with her knuckles instead. Yu deciding on looking through the books as they used the computer, the two were unaware of the hooligans recording them in their hiding place as Ren corrected Twilight's mistake.

Once they were done with the computer, the two went to find Yu with a stack of books by him as he looked through a shelf. Noticing their presence, he pointed at the stack.

"Those should help with learning the basics of this world." He mentions before looking back at the shelves.

After Ren and Twilight found a few more books that may help, the three carried their stacks to an empty table. As Ren and Yu place theirs on it, they saw Twilight struggling a bit as her stack reached her head. Quickly helping to avoid a mess, the three carried the stack to the table. Once that was done, Twilight caught a book that stood out from its shelf in front of them. Walking over to get it, she then realized that it was just out of her reach.

"Here, let me help." Yu offered as he walked over with Ren starting to read one of the books.

He was able to reach the book she was looking at, only for it to not budge when he tried pulling it. After a few good tugs, he didn't realize the books were stuffed in there and actually pulled several of them out at once, making them fall to the ground. The librarian only gave them a stern stare, the two knowing they have to clean their mess.

The librarian then walked away as Ren and Spike came over to help them, leaving the book he had on the table. As Spike picked up one with his mouth, Twilight did the same with the boys not surprised at her habits. Yu then took the book out of her mouth, making her realize that hands are used for stuff like this as well.

Once they placed the fallen books back on the shelf properly, Twilight took one more look around before her eyes saw a machine and was curious as she walked over to it.

"What's this?" She asked the boys.

"That's a printer. It helps duplicate pages for others to use." Twilight caught on what Yu said.

"Oh, similar to a printing press." She compared as she pulled open the top to reveal a glass surface. She then tried looking through the glass without realizing one of her hands was about to press the green button.

Next thing she knew, a blinding light flashed in her eyes as she jumped back in surprise. Luckily, Yu was close enough to catch her from falling as Ren looked over in concern. Once Yu taught her what the functions were, they walked back to the table to begin their study session. Unbeknownst to them, the hidden hooligans snickered quietly as they left the library.

Due to how many books they were, their study session lasted until the evening when the library was about to be close. Surprisingly, no one noticed them to tell them that. Realizing this, Ren looked up at the evening sky through the skylights above.

"Wow, time flies." He commented, getting the other two's attention as Morgana hopped down from his lap.

"Finally, all those books were boring me." Morgana said offhandedly as he stretched

"Oh no, I just realized we don't anywhere to sleep." Twilight brought up.

"Don't worry." Spike reassured as he walked from under the table, "I got ya covered."

Following the pup up to the second floor, he pulled off a large sheet to reveal several stacks of books made into a bed figure.

"It's a little bit dusty, but it looks like barely anyone comes up here." Spike said as Twilight sat down on the 'bed.'

"It's perfect." She complimented, petting Spike on the head as Yu and Ren placed their bags down nearby.

Yu then noticed the book he pulled out earlier for Twilight in her hands, "What's that you're holding?"

"Oh, this is called a yearbook." Twilight answered as she opened it, "It seems to be something that they use to keep records of what has happened at the school."

Yu and Ren sat down next to her as she flipped through the pages, landing on one that showed some familiar faces that looked a bit younger than now. They recognized Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, but the other two were new.

One of them had cerise colored eyes, light gray skin, and long hair colored like a rainbow. Just at a glance, they knew that she is named Rainbow Dash from looking at her hair.

By process of elimination, the last one was Rarity. She had azure eyes, long curly indigo hair and light gray skin with a slightly darker shade for her eyeshadow.

Upon seeing the picture, Spike took the book in excitement. "There's a Rarity here!?"

The boys were confused at this as he nervously chuckled, "Makes sense if she's back in your world." Ren pointed out.

Twilight took the book back as she spoke, "Yeah. Though, what's interesting about it is that they appear to be friends here."

"Yet, they don't act like they are now." Yu added.

"If that's the case, what caused them to drift apart?" Morgana questioned.

Spike thought about it as Twilight moved back to lay down on the bed, "Maybe Sunset has something to do it?"

"That's what I'm thinking, Spike." She agreed before Ren stood up to his feet.

"Actually, there was something that's been bothering me since we arrived." He said as he leans against the shelf, "We never told you about why we're here."

Yu also got up to his feet after he said that, "You're right. Twilight, when you came to this world, did you notice anything... dark about this place?"

"Not really. What do you mean?" She was a bit confused at his question.

"Oh yeah! We were told that this world had a dark power hidden somewhere." Morgana remembers.

"Exactly. When we got here, it was just a typical high school. Not even the computers had any recent events that could be linked to it." Ren thought about anything that could have been out of the ordinary. Pinkie comes to mind, but that's more like a wacky cartoon.

"Well, there is such thing as dark magic from my world. Maybe there's something similar to it here?" Twilight guessed.

"Dark magic..." Yu then had a realization, "Twilight, have you ever thought about your crown being used by someone else?"

"...It might be possible, but how would-" She then gasped, "Wait, are you implying that if Sunset gets the crown instead..."

"Someone like her could have the opposite effect." Ren finished.

"Whoa! That's our answer! Looks like we knew before realizing it." Morgana pointed out.

Everything came together now. Though, they didn't think they would sent to help a princess. Still, helping out others was basically natural due to the Wild Card nature.

"If that's the case, then we need to win the Fall Formal no matter what." Twilight then lets out a yawn, "Starting tomorrow..."

Spike then got the sheet to use for a blanket, "We better rest up. Gotta be wide awake in case she has something for us."

"No kidding. She just been one big..." Morgana starting yawning before finishing as he laid down on the slingbag, then falling asleep instantly.

The boys then moved their bags a bit to make them makeshift pillows, laying their heads on it as their back was on the floor. Once they knew the others were asleep, Ren decided to start a conversation with Yu, making sure his voice wasn't too loud.

"Is your hair that color naturally?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you actually need glasses?" Yu answered, followed by his own question.

"Not really. I just wear them to look... normal." Ren answered as he puts them back in their case.

"Normal?" Yu repeated.

"...I was framed under false charges and was on probation when I attended another school. I got them to make me look more unassuming." Ren explained, "That first day, I found this app that gave me a way to fight back."

"An app? Like a cell phone app?" Yu clarified.

"Yep. That's how me and my friends were able to obtain our Personas. Anyways, we formed a group called the Phantom Thieves of Heart and took on corrupted individuals to change their hearts. As we explored the Metaverse, which was the world we went into with the app, we eventually found ourselves facing a greater power that controlled people by their desires. Long story short, we saved Christmas with a demon lord." Ren couldn't help but chuckle at the last sentence.

Yu listened as he told a summary of his story, comparing similarities to his own before speaking. "I see. I was also sent to another school, but it mainly was because my parents travel around a lot at their jobs. I took a train to a small town of Inaba where I stayed with my uncle and cousin. Not long after I was there, I heard about this rumor of the Midnight Channel that would show your soul mate on the screen during a rainy night."

"That's a pretty specific rumor." Ren pointed out.

"You're telling me. That night, I heard a voice and put my hand through the TV, like it was a portal. The next day, I showed my friends and we went through it by accident in a larger TV. The other side was... disturbing. Distorted places from the real world with a thick fog. As we continued trying to find what was the source, my friends had to face their shadows and obtain their Personas." Yu remembered facing his own shadow as well during his fight with Margaret.

"You had to face your own, right?" Yu was surprised at Ren's question since he was thinking about that, "...Yeah. Have you?"

"...I had to rip off a mask that was glued to my face and burst into flames." Ren recalled.

Yu actually turned his head to stare at him, seeing his serious expression. "...Intense."

"It was. My friends went through the same thing." Ren added.

There was a brief pause as Yu looked back up at the skylights, "Later on, we found out that someone was using the TV world to kill people. There was false suspects caught in the crossfire, but we managed to find the true culprit who was being used by a greater power."

Ren managed to piece together what was happening at that point, "Let me guess, the power was the source?"

"Yeah. It tried to spread the fog into the real world to give us a 'perfect' one. We managed to see through it and stopped that from happening." Yu finished.

"What's with all these gods trying to mess with humanity?" Ren muttered, which Yu chuckled a bit at.

"Who knows..." That was the last thing Yu said before falling asleep, followed by Ren soon after.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up to Twilight writing down various notes as Spike and Morgana looked at them.

"Morning, guys." Spike greeted.

"Morning." Yu simply said as the two got up to their feet.

"I can see why people hate sleeping on the floor..." Ren commented as he stretched himself out.

"Twilight here is writing a little speech to impress the school." Morgana said.

"Yep. Sprinkled some things I learned about this world here and there as well." She said.

Once she did that, she put it in her backpack with Spike as Morgana hopped in his slingbag before Ren puts it on his back. Once they got their stuff, they headed downstairs.

"Hope you're ready. I doubt Sunset will give us a chance when she finds out what we're doing." Ren said.

"Don't worry, I'm confident on this." Twilight reassured as they reached the doors.

Once they opened them, which lead to the halls, they started walking when the surrounding students noticed them... and started chuckling to each other.

"That's not a good sign..." Yu muttered before the three were pulled into a classroom by someone.

Once they were in, they turned around to see Rarity at the door as she closed it. Not only she was older, but she wore a white shirt, a purple skirt with three diamonds designed on it and equally purple boots.

Before they said anything, she quickly took out a measuring tape and took Twilight's measurements in no time. After she did that, she stopped for a moment before pulling various outfits out of her backpack until settling on a green dress. In one swift motion, she put it on Twilight and added a blonde wig on her head.

"Ah yes, this is good." Rarity said to herself as she admired her work.

She then sees the boys and looked over them, "I don't think these outfits would suit you very well."

"OK, why are you dressing me up?" Twilight finally asked after recovering from what just happened.

Spike and Morgana poked their heads to see what was happening, which Rarity immediately noticed. "Oh! How adorable!"

She then petted the pup's cheeks as Spike quite enjoyed it, "Huh, deja vu." Morgana muttered.

"Give me enough time and I can make him look like a rabbit." Rarity said, catching Spike off guard that leads to him falling to the ground.

"A rabbit?" Ren repeated before a door behind them opened.

The four turn around to see Applejack walk in, "There y'all are. Been looking all over for ya." She said.

"So much for the disguise..." Rarity muttered.

Fluttershy then appear from around the side, "Me too."

Pinkie Pie then appeared right after from above the door, "Me three."

Once they entered, Pinkie looked over Twilight's appearance. "I like your new look." She complimented.

"I do have an eye for these sort of things." Rarity said offhandedly, "Surprised you even cared."

"What!?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Why would you say that?" Twilight asked.

At that question, Pinkie looked like she was about to explode as Applejack and Fluttershy warn her not to continue on the subject.

"Never mind." Twilight said.

"Why were you looking for us?" Yu asked.

"Oh no... they haven't seen it yet." Fluttershy vaguely said to the girls.

"Seen what?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie then put her laptop on a desk and opened it, "Only this video."

Once she pressed play, the video showed the three at the library yesterday.

 _"Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess."_ Sunset's voice was heard in the video as the footage showed her on the computer hitting the keys wrong, then cutting to when the books fell.

 _"What does it say about the school if we gave that title to someone that needs to rely on others to help her look normal?"_ She questioned as Twilight picked up a book with her teeth, then cutting again to the printer.

 _"Wasn't it an important honor to be crowned princess?"_ Her voice was a bit more aggressive as Twilight flew back from the flash surprise.

Having enough, Ren closed the laptop. "She was a step ahead of us..." Ren angrily muttered.

"That's bad. Really bad." Pinkie summarized what they were thinking.

"I don't get it. This was at the library yesterday..." Twilight tried to think if there was anyone around during that time.

"If this video was posted already, has the entire school already seen it?" Yu asked the girls.

The four didn't really give a clear answer, which confirms the trio's suspicions.

"No one's gonna vote for me now..." Twilight sighed.

"It might not help, but I'll still vote for you." Fluttershy reassured, only for Twilight to hit her head against the desk. "Consider it as thanks for standing up to Sunset yesterday."

"If you still want to run, I can help out." Pinkie offered.

Fluttershy then leaned in a bit closer, "Don't accept your help. She takes nothing seriously."

"Why are you have to be so mean?" Pinkie whined.

Rarity did an odd beatbox sound before she spoke, "Oh please, you're worse than Fluttershy." Fluttershy gasped at the comment as she continued, "At least I can offer her my help without having to deal with your antics."

Next thing the trio knew, they started bickering at each other. Yu and Ren only looked on, wondering what happened between them to cause such rifts.

"Will y'all listen to yourselves!?" Applejack called out over them, stopping their arguing. "Why don't y'all just get over it and move on?"

"Says you!" Pinkie exclaimed, "You haven't gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey, she made a liar out of me! She told me she would get the softball team to come to the bake sale, only to not show up! I was tricked! That's different!" Applejack reasoned.

"IS NOT!" The other three disagreed rather loudly.

Now the four of them were arguing like bitter enemies, annoying Twilight as she tried to process all this. Looking around, Yu found a shelf with textbooks in it. Grabbing one of them, he then slam the book against the desk, scaring the girls into silence.

"That's enough." He sternly said, "Your fighting isn't helping, so we're gonna get to the bottom of this."

Ren walked over to Twilight and pulled out the yearbook from her backpack, placing it on another desk and turning to the page with their picture. Gesturing them to come over, he pointed at the picture.

"Do you remember this?" Ren asked.

The four looked at it with sad smiles on their faces as Twilight spoke, "Whoever took this picture went out of their way to get it to put in here. Even naming you the best group of friends. Which baffles me more since it doesn't look like that now."

The four looked away in shame as Yu spoke, "But, the way you talk to each other doesn't make it look like it was a disagreement."

"Yeah. A certain someone wanted to break you apart like the rest of the school." Ren agreed.

"...I'm not sure if Sunset was the cause." Fluttershy said, "It wasn't her that ruined the silent auction I invited Pinkie to."

"Silent!? You sent me a text saying you wanted a big party!" Pinkie defended herself as she pull out her phone and found the text she was talking about.

Upon showing Fluttershy, her eyes widen at it. "W-wait, I never sent you a text!"

"You didn't?" Pinkie was now confused by this.

"If your claim is true, what explains Pinkie's emails to me? Each time I asked if she wanted help with decorations, she would answer back that she had enough help, only for me to realize she did it by herself." Rarity brought up.

"I would never sent something like that!" Pinkie denied.

"Then, that would mean..." Ren's theory about Sunset started to click in their heads as Applejack brought her hat down in shame, "Consarn it. Ah'm a doggone fool..."

"Have you even ask Rainbow about it?" Twilight asked her, who responded with a shake of her head.

Twilight walks over and puts her hat back on her head, "Then now would be a good time to start."

* * *

The group walk through the halls down to the field outside, Ren walking a bit slower as he thinks Sunset or her lackeys might be following them. Remembering Yu's special glasses, it's likely he still has his Third Eye ability. His eye color changing to a crimson red, he looked around for any hints of her presence. Unfortunately, he didn't stay in it for very long before he heard a gasp from Rarity.

"I almost forgot! I never formally introduced myself. My name is Rarity, pleasure to meet you." She greeted.

"Ren Amamiya." He simply said.

"Yu Narukami. It's nice to meet you too." Yu then looks over Rarity for a moment, "Do you design your own attire?"

"Why yes, what gave it away?" Rarity was surprised he could tell.

"I know a friend that does something similar. He's an expert on knitting and sewing various fabrics." Yu praised his friend.

"Interesting, I'm not familiar with any male fashion designers." Rarity recalled.

"He lives in a small town, so not many outside know about it." Yu clarified.

As Yu and Rarity engaged in their own conversation, Ren was busy using his Third Eye. Looking on the floor, he sees footprints of who he was looking for going the same way as them as they exited the building onto the soccer field.

Standing in the center of the field with a soccer ball was present Rainbow Dash. She wore a white shirt with a rainbow thunderbolt from a cloud under an open blue short-sleeved jacket, a purple and white striped short skirt with black trainer shorts underneath, and blue boots with white laces.

Applejack and Yu walks over to Rainbow as the others went to the bleachers. Upon noticing them, she let the ball hit the ground as she spoke.

"Hey there. It's been awhile." She was not very happy with her greeting as Applejack looked away.

"Ah just wanna talk, no need for hostility." She told her.

Yu stepped away a bit for them to talk, "What you want to talk about?" Rainbow asked.

"It's about that bake sale a while back." Rainbow glared at her, but stayed silent as Applejack continued. "Ah was a little miffed that you didn't show with the softball team that day and didn't even give you a chance to explain why."

Rainbow was quiet for a moment before talking, "You weren't even there. I was told that you change the date at the last minute and even then, I didn't see you there."

"Ah never changed the date. Ah was in front of the barn after the game for celebrate your win." Applejack now understands what was the cause of their fight.

"You did? But Sunset told me-" Rainbow cut herself off as she realized her mistake, "Ugh, I'm an idiot for believing that bully..."

"We all believed her lies, allowing it to break us apart." Applejack then held her arms out, "Friends?"

Rainbow smiled as she accepted the hug, "Best friends."

Yu looked back at the bleachers to see the others glad that they made up, Rainbow noticing him after their hug. "Hey, you're one of the new students here, right?" She asked, getting his attention.

"Yes, Yu Narukami." He introduced himself to her.

"You? That's an odd name." Rainbow commented, "Still, I respect anyone that stands up against the queen."

Once the three made their way to the bleachers, the two girls explained what happened between them. Ren knew Sunset was behind the entire thing, but still had a question that Twilight then brought up.

"What would she have to gain from all of this?" She asked.

"Divide and conquer. She knew they would stand up to her together, so she resorted to splitting them from the inside with false info." Ren answered.

"That's so cruel..." Fluttershy muttered.

"Well, now that we're on the same page, let's find a way to take her down..." Rainbow then had a grin, "If you can beat me in a game of soccer."

"Isn't that kind of unnecessary?" Twilight wasn't wrong about that.

"True, but I know you're more of an egghead." Rainbow pointed out, which she rolled her eyes at.

"But, I'll take you two on." Rainbow looked at Yu and Ren, who were a bit confused.

"Both of us?" Ren repeated.

"Yeah. It should make the match more interesting." Rainbow was quite confident at that, "First to five goals win."

"If that's your challenge, we accept." Yu said, Ren letting out a sigh before putting his glasses in its case.

Once he put down his slingbag, the three went onto the field as Ren asked Yu, "You know how to play soccer?"

"I was on the soccer team when I went to Yasogami High."

"Then you take point, I'll be the goalie."

Rainbow got the ball and placed it near her feet as Yu stood in front of her with Ren at the goal behind him, "I'll take you on."

"You first? Alright, get ready."

Pinkie had a counter board, blue for Rainbow and red for the boys, before raising her hand. "And... GO!"

Yu was surprisingly quick as he took the ball, leaving Rainbow in shock for a moment before chasing after him as he ran towards her goal. Rainbow managed to catch up to him, but he delivers a hard kick to the ball that sends it into the goal.

"Whoa..." Applejack managed to say as the group was surprised at Yu's skill.

"0-1!" Pinkie shouted.

"Impressive. But now, I know what I'm up against." Rainbow commented as it was her ball now.

She then zigzag the ball before running along with Yu running alongside her, trying to snatch the ball back. However, she kept hitting the ball away from him for a bit before actually hitting it backwards a bit, catching Yu off guard as she went around him and delivers a swift kick to the goal. Ren was able to see it coming and hit it back with his head, stunning him a bit as her kick was pretty strong. Yu hit it with his knee to knock it up in the air, only for Rainbow to actually leap up from behind him and kick it back at the goal. Ren was still stunned, so he wasn't able to block it as it narrowly pass his hands into the goal.

"1-1!" Pinkie shouted.

"Oh wow, these two are actually making her pull out all the stops." Applejack was amazed at what was happening.

"I'll say." Rarity agreed before she scooted over to Twilight, "Hey, Twilight. Are they available?"

"Available?" Twilight repeated before realizing what she meant, "O-Oh! I'm not sure exactly."

"These boys aren't taken!?" Rarity was surprised at that, "You must be pulling my leg."

"I didn't say that! I just don't know." Twilight was being honest about that.

All throughout, it was a very even match as each side score a goal.

"1-2! 2-2! 2-3!" Pinkie was keeping track as she flipped the numbers.

The two were currently at match point, thanks to Yu taking a risky slide tackle to hit a goal. The two were panting heavily as Rainbow had the ball near her goal. Yu stood a few feet away, ready for her approach when she actually had one last trick up her sleeve. Angling the ball a bit, she then delivered a super kick that actually sent it soaring across the field straight towards Ren.

Time slowed down as the ball was coming at him, everyone else watching in amazement at the kick. However, their breath stopped as Ren actually moved his body swiftly around to kick the ball while it was in the air right back across the field towards Rainbow's goal instead. She could only reach her hands up at the ball as it passed over her into the goal before Ren kip-up back onto his feet.

"...4-5! Yu and Ren won!" Pinkie shouted, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ah've never seen Rainbow lose a game before..." Applejack said to herself.

Ren had a toothy smirk as Yu snapped back to reality, getting up to his feet as Ren walks on over to him.

"How did you do that?" Yu wondered.

"Lucky shot." Ren simply said in response.

The two then look at Rainbow as she was laying on the ground groaning, "I can't believe I lost..."

She stared at the cloudy sky with the sun shining down before seeing Yu and Ren come over to her, reaching out their hands to her. She looked at them for a moment before accepting them, bringing her up to her feet.

"Well, I promised to help you. Count me in." She reassured.

Once the three went back to the bleachers, the others were very curious about their skills. As they got their stuff, Rainbow offered to get them something to eat from a place called Sugarcube Corner nearby since they still have a free period before lunch. Once they started heading out, Ren couldn't help but feel something was wrong as he looked back at the building, seeing Sunset and her lackeys go back into the school.

Wanting to get back at her for the video, he went back to see what she was up to now.

 **And done! My god, it's been awhile since I wrote something this long. But, I wanted to get the rest of the main characters introduced before getting into the meat of the story. Now that they have the help they need, they now need to come up with a plan to turn the tides against Sunset.**

 **Also, I wanted to have a scene of them telling their own stories to have common ground. But, I don't want the chapter being way longer than it is now and I never liked stories that pretty much give you the entire plot. It breaks the pace and spoils those who don't know it.**

 **Update: This chapter did get edited, mainly because there was a scene I should have added, but completely forgot. I knew there was something missing from this long chapter to make it longer. Anyways, thanks to Maelaeran for pointing that out!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	4. C3: Evening the Odds

**Hello, fellow readers! Woo, gone for a turkey and keeping up the streak! What do we have now?**

 **TheBeatles211: That question will be answered... right now!**

 **Maelaeran: Well since I played Persona with the English dub, I forget that the characters are originally Japanese. I recently updated C2 to have a scene about their roles, but it doesn't explain everything. Better than nothing.**

 **Let's keep it rolling!**

 **Chapter 3: Evening the Odds**

Reaching the doors, Ren enters the building and looks around to see no students nearby before using his Third Eye to follow Sunset's trail. He kept a steady pace to avoid getting spotted as her trail eventually led back to the gym. Seeing the doors open, he crouches down and leans against the wall before peeking around the corner to see Sunset and her lackeys.

Her lackeys weren't anything special, one was a short chubby teen and the other being a tall scrawny one as Sunset spoke to them.

"Have you figured out why we are here?" Sunset asked.

Ren searches in his pockets, finding his phone inside that works just fine even in another world, before he quickly went into camera mode to record the conversation. Pointing his phone around the corner to show the three, the teens were just thinking about the question she asked.

"Uh, are we here to party?" The scrawny one guessed that the chubby one nodded to.

"No! I want you to destroy these decorations." Her plan made Ren raise an eyebrow.

"But, don't you want to win Fall Formal?" The chubby one reminded her.

"Of course I want to win! And I will. Once you destroy all this, take pictures of the wreckage and I can place those two friends of hers in those photos to make it look like they did it. That'll undoubtedly knock Twilight out of the running when I tell the vice principal that she told them to do it in order to win against me." Hearing all this confirmed Ren's suspicions.

Now knowing what she was gonna do, he stops the recording and looks back on the footage to make sure he got everything loud and clear. Now, he can easily show it to the principal to stop it, but he smirks as letting her think she succeeded only to fail will make payback sweeter. That and he was a bit thirsty from the soccer match, so he wanted to catch up with the others. Now that he has evidence, he left the corner and got into a jog towards the exit.

* * *

The girls and Yu has reached the place that Rainbow was talking about, grabbing a table before getting their refreshments. Yu went to get his and Twilight's since he also had currency from this world like Ren and once he did, he turns to head back with the drinks only to bump into someone, spilling them onto the guy's shirt.

"Oh, my apologizes. I didn't see you there." Yu quickly said.

"No, it's all right. I should have watched where I was going." The guy wasn't mad, thankfully as Yu picked up the cups.

The guy goes to get some napkins to wipe off the mess on his shirt as Yu places the cups on the counter. Looking at the guy, he got a good look at the person he ran into.

He had vivid blue eyes, swept up spiky sapphire blue hair that goes a bit darker at the tips, and pale amber skin. He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt that had a picture of a lighting bolt over a blue shield, blue jeans, and a pair of black and white shoes.

"Here, how about I pay for yours since it was my fault?" The guy suggested.

"Y-you don't have to-" Yu tried to reason with him since it was his drinks that spilled on his shirt.

"I insist. I was about to get mine, anyways." Yu then decided to let him do just that, since he was suggesting it.

"I'll pay you back later. Name is Yu Narukami." He introduced himself to the guy.

"Nice to meet you, Flash Sentry." The guy held out his hand for a handshake, which Yu gladly accepted.

Once the drinks were remade, Flash took his and gave the money needed to pay all three. "You're one of those guys with Twilight, right?"

"Yeah. Guess you saw the video?" Yu wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"The entire school saw it by now. I feel bad for you guys, Sunset has always done stuff like this after she won Princess for the second time in a row." Flash remembered, a sad gaze in his eyes that Yu noticed.

"You used to be friends with her?" He asked.

"I was one of the first friends she made when she arrived at Canterlot High." The two then realized they were holding up the line and moved out of the way, heading towards the table the girls were at with Yu being more careful at his surroundings as he held the drinks.

Once he gave Twilight hers, he continued talking with Flash. "Was she always like this?" He asked, curious ever since they read the Spring Fling article back at the library.

"Actually, no. You could say the differences were night and day. She was always curious about everything she saw, kinda like an innocent kid." Flash answered before his gaze shifted to the ground, "However, her naivety about a lot of things made her a target for a lot of jerks."

Yu listened as he spoke, forming an idea of what he was talking about. "She was a victim back then?"

Flash nodded his head, the other girls couldn't help but listen in on the conversation since the two were next to them.

"Over time, I tried to help her through those tough times until I realized how much she has changed." Flash then shook his head a bit as he realized something, "Oh, I need to meet with my band soon. I'll see ya around." He said before heading out the doors.

Letting the conversation sink in for a moment, Yu sat in an empty seat as he looked at the girls.

"I know what she's doing is bad, but now I just can't help but feel bad for her." Twilight was the first to break the silence.

"But, she's way into the bully role!" Pinkie pointed out.

"True..." Twilight sighed.

"Maybe she took on the role to avoid showing the vulnerable side of her." Yu suggested, remembering how his friend Kanji put up an image to hide his insecurities from others.

"Either way, enough of the small talk. We have to think of something to get Twilight votes." Rainbow changed the subject.

"Problem is, that video has given the wrong impression about her. How can we show the school the real her?" Applejack pointed out.

As they thought about how they could do it, Ren finally reached the establishment after jogging from the school. Once he entered through the doors, that's when he heard a girl yelled loud enough to alert the building.

"I GOT IT!"

That startled him, eyes wide as he looks around for the source. Turns out, it was Rarity as she stood on her feet with a smile before she realized what she did. She let out a nervous chuckle as she sat back down as Ren walks on over to the counter.

"Uh, I may have an idea. This may sound a bit strange, but..." Rarity got up and looks through her bag as she continues, "What if we all wore these as a sign of unity?"

She then pulls out a few headbands that had equine ears and striped tails, yellow and blue in colors, with Ren walking over to see what was happening as he took a sip of his drink.

"During freshman year, these were incredibly popular as the students wore these to show their school spirit." Rarity puts a pair on, "'Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!'"

She lets a small smile after her little cheer, the girls and boys listening as she continued. "I haven't been able to sell any after Sunset started causing trouble."

She then tosses a pair each to them, Twilight getting the picture as she puts on the headband.

"I get it, we wear these to unite the students and bring back the school spirit they lost!" Twilight finishes for Rarity with a smile, "That's brilliant!"

The other girls and boys agreed with the idea as they placed the accessories in their bags, finishing their drinks before Rainbow spoke.

"We should get going. Lunch is up next, which makes it the perfect time to execute our plan." She said.

As the group exited the place and started walking towards the school, Ren explained to them what he was doing earlier. He then showed the video he recorded that surprised the others, especially Pinkie.

"How dare she brings MY decorations into this!?" She was quite livid about this.

"Did you go to the principal after that?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Actually, I decided to wait until after our plan succeeds." Ren answered, "Make her believe she's in control until it falls apart."

"But, my decorations... I always work so hard on them..." Pinkie was about to cry, which Yu stepped in.

"Don't worry, Pinkie. Sunset won't get away with this." He reassured.

Pinkie wipes her eyes with her arms before nodding, "She better not. My decorations will be avenged!"

* * *

Once they arrived back at the school, they also found some CHS sweaters that went unsold as well and put them on. Yu placed his jacket in his bag as Ren buttoned up his collared shirt before putting on their sweaters.

"OK, everyone ready?" Applejack asked as Pinkie took out a radio for the song they'll be playing.

"Oh yeah." Rainbow answered before looking at Twilight, "You know your cue?"

"Waiting on you." Twilight then places herself in front of the doors to the cafeteria as the others entered.

The girls went to get into their positions as the boys placed their bags in the nearest corner along with Twilight's and the radio before they got into their own. Fortunately, their peers were into their conversations to notice them as they put on the ears and tails before Pinkie started things out.

Thumping her tray in a rhythmic pattern of one-pause-one-two, it soon was repeated by her friends one by one either by beating with their feet and hands, Fluttershy being the exception as she thumps cups on the table. After a few beats, they add clapping into the mix in place of the pauses as the pace slowly went faster. Once they had everyone's attention, Morgana popped his head out to see what was going on as Spike pressed play on the radio to start the song. Once he did, the girls got into position across the cafeteria.

 _(Girls)_  
 _Hey, hey, everybody_  
 _We got something to say_  
 _We may seem as different_  
 _As the night is from day_  
 _But you look a little deeper_  
 _And you will see_  
 _That I'm just like you_  
 _And you're just like me_  
 _Yeah!_

They met up in the center of the room as the students were confused by this, but couldn't help but feel entertained as the girls split up again in pairs, the song picking up faster than the first verse.

 _Hey, hey, everybody_  
 _We're here to shout_  
 _That the magic of friendship_  
 _is what it's all about_  
 _Yeah, we thought we were different_  
 _As the night is from the day_  
 _Until Twilight Sparkle_  
 _Helped us see another way_

The girls met back up in the center again as Yu and Ren jog over to across the girls on each side, dancing in perfect synchronization as some of the students were motivated now.

 _So get up, get down_  
 _If you're gonna come around_  
 _We can work together_  
 _Helping Twilight win the crown_  
 _So get up, get down_  
 _Cause it's gonna make a sound_  
 _If we work together_  
 _Helping Twilight win the crown!_

Seeing their plan working as some students pulled out their phones and started recording them or taking pictures, they kept the momentum going as the song went into the next part, the boys deciding to help out with vocals this time.

 _(Pinkie)_  
 _Hey, hey, hands up now_

 _(Ren)_  
 _We're sending a message to the crowd_

 _(Yu)_  
 _Hands wave up, then come down_

 _(All three)_  
 _We party together, all around_

 _(Rarity)_  
 _Generous, honesty_

 _(Applejack)_  
 _Laughter, kindness, loyalty_

 _(Fluttershy)_  
 _Twilight helped us each to see_

 _(Rainbow)_  
 _All that we can be!_

The boys met up with the girls as they continued their dance in perfect synchronization once again.

 _(All)_  
 _So get up, get down_  
 _If you're gonna come around_  
 _We can work together_  
 _Helping Twilight win the crown_  
 _So get up, get down_  
 _Cause it's gonna make a sound_  
 _If we work together_  
 _Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown_

As they marched down the tables, Yu and Ren approached the doors and opened them for Twilight, letting her walk in as she joined the performance.

 _(Twilight)_  
 _I'm gonna be myself_  
 _No matter what I do_  
 _And if we're different, yeah_  
 _I want you to be true to you_

Flash decides to join in the music as he plays a chord to inspire his band to join in, then playing riffs along with the song.

 _If you follow me_  
 _We'll put our differences aside_  
 _We'll stick together and_  
 _Start working on our school pride!_

 _[All]_  
 _Jump up, make a sound! (Hey!)_  
 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_  
 _Start now, make a change_  
 _Gonna come around_  
 _Jump up, make a sound (Hey)_  
 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_  
 _Canterlot Wondercolts_  
 _Help her win the crown!_

By now, the rest of the students began joining in as they were out of their seats, Flash and his band providing more instruments to the song as the group tossed several pairs of the ears and tails to the students, putting them on to prove their school spirit has returned.

 _[All]_  
 _Jump up, make a sound! (Hey!)_  
 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_  
 _Start now, make a change_  
 _Gonna come around_  
 _Jump up, make a sound (Hey)_  
 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_  
 _Canterlot Wondercolts_  
 _Help her win the crown!_

While the cafeteria was abuzz with excitement and cheers for the group, Sunset and her lackeys were returning after finishing their plan when they passed by the place. She heard the music playing as the doors were opened slightly, looking in to see Twilight and her friends. Her eyes widen in shock before leering at the sight.

"This isn't happening right now. I am dreaming." Sunset said to herself as she closed her eyes, "When I open these, everyone will still be miserable and Twilight is gone."

She open her eyes back up, seeing what she just saw a few secs ago. "This IS happening!" She growled at that fact before turning around, seeing her lackeys dancing.

"What are you two doing!?" Sunset's patience was wearing thin at this point, the boys stopping what they were doing as she walked closer.

"I'm trying to keep my winning streak alive while my opponent has practically gotten the whole school on her side in ONE song and you two were dancing to it behind my back?" Sunset glared at the two as they looked at each other for a moment before turning back.

"...The song was catchy." The scrawny one muttered, which Sunset's eye twitched a bit.

They were expecting her to explode, but was surprised when she took a deep breath and straighten her jacket. "Very well. You two have served your purpose. Leave, before I change my mind."

The two didn't hesitate as they ran down the hall in case she lashes out again, her watching as they turned the corner.

"Besides, when my plan works, those three will regret walking into my school." Sunset said to herself as she went down the other way.

 **And done! So, I wanted to explore Sunset's backstory as they never really explored what happened after she arrived in the alternate world and before she was the queen of the school. This actually makes more sense in my eyes.**

 **And yes, Flash is still around here, but I changed his role from love interest to more of a mutual friend. I never got why he would date girls that were from another world, much less another species even if he is unaware of it.**

 **Also, the only song I added to the story since it's their plan that changes the game. I actually wanted to put in Yu and Ren singing since they technically did before. If P4D had music videos, Yu would sing too like Ren does in his. The dancing part was easy, though.**

 **So, thanks for reading and see ya next chapter!**


	5. C4: Truths and Lies

**Hello, fellow readers! That streak keeps on going! Let's see what we got now:**

 **TheBeatles211: Well, this chapter will answer that.**

 **Maelaeran: I'm glad it does, thanks. As for Sunset, I do want to expand upon her story as the movie never really elaborated on some aspects of it. But, that's not until later.**

 **Now, let's continue!**

 **Chapter 4: Truths and Lies**

Once lunch period ended, the group stood outside in the hall as they watched the other students getting along wearing the accessories they passed out in the cafeteria. Yu and Ren took off their sweaters since they were actually a bit itchy, Yu putting his jacket back on while Ren unbuttoned his collared shirt. They still wore the accessories, though.

"Look at this. Don't they all look fabulous?" Rarity was smiling at the fact their plan worked.

"Yeah. Everyone's talking with others outside their group." Twilight agreed.

Ren looks down the hall, only to see Sunset walking their way with a smile of her own. "Heads up." He said to the group, alerting them to Sunset's presence.

They watch her as she then stopped in front of the vice principal's office, knocking on it a few times before the door opened. Immediately, Sunset puts on a facade.

"Vice Principal Luna, something terrible has happened!" She sounded distraught as the woman looked at her.

Looking at her appearance, she had opal colored eyes, long hair that was colored by sapphire blue and pale blue streaks, and light gray skin with pale magenta eyeshadow. She wore a purple shirt with the collar of the neck sporting a black crescent moon, a pair of dark blue dress pants, and white shoes.

"Please, you must see it for yourself!" Sunset pleaded, practically dragging the vice principal out before leading her to the gym.

Once the two turned the corner, The girls looked a little worried until Ren spoke up. "Don't worry, we can counter anything she can throw at us now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset and Luna were in the gym with the decorations now completely destroyed.

"Isn't this just awful? And after Pinkie worked so hard to make them perfect!" Sunset kept up the facade as Luna looks around, "Why would Twilight order those two boys to do something like this!?"

"Wait, why do you think Twilight is behind this?" Luna questioned her claim.

"I have proof!" Sunset answered, putting out a file with the 'evidence'.

Unbeknownst to them, Flash was listening in from outside. Wanting to know what she's planning, he goes off to find Snips and Snails that are her two lackeys. It wasn't long until he found them at their lockers.

"OK, you two. What's Sunset up to?" Flash wasn't in the mood for lies as the two looked at him.

However, since they don't work for her anymore, they didn't have to keep it secret. "She made us destroy the gym so she can place the blame on Twilight and her friends." Snails answered.

"Really? How was she gonna do that?" Flash knew there was more to that than just spreading a rumor.

"Well, I know she used those pictures we took from their soccer match for something." Snips brought up.

Wanting to help them out, Flash didn't waste any time if he means to stop Sunset.

* * *

After seeing the gym and the 'evidence' from Sunset, Vice Principal Luna brought Yu and Ren to her office before turning the light off, the sunlight from outside being the only source of light in the room as the boys sat down.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Luna asked as she had her back to them.

"No, ma'am." Yu simply answered, despite knowing the real reason.

"I was informed by Sunset Shimmer that you two were ordered by Twilight Sparkle to destroy the decorations in the gym. Am I correct about that?" Luna walks over to the desk as the boys stayed silent.

She then pulled out the file Sunset gave her and placed it opened on the desk in front of them, "This is clearly you two in the photographs, is it not?"

Yu and Ren leaned closer as they studied the photos. True, it was them in the gym, but they recognized the poses she used were from the soccer match with Rainbow. Before they spoke, the door opened to show Flash entering.

"I apologize for intruding, but I couldn't help but hear about what happened. Snips and Snails told me what she was up to, fishing these out from the trash can in the library." He explained as he handed something to Luna.

Turns out that they were the rest of the photos she cut out the poses from as Luna put them together to see them match perfectly. Ren tried to not snicker at how amateur her 'evidence' was since she had other options to make it look legit.

"I appreciate the new evidence, but it doesn't explain what Twilight has to do with this." Luna was still skeptical about all this.

"Simple. She tried to frame us to get back at Twilight and have her kicked out of the Fall Formal." Yu explained, which Ren took over.

"In fact, I just remembered." Ren then pulled his phone, "I was walking in the school to get something from the library when I walked by the gym and I managed to record this."

After going to the video he recorded, he placed his phone on the table and pressed play. Everything from Sunset's plan to who actually destroyed the decorations was shown to the vice principal, who only narrowed her eyes.

"Well, with this new evidence, I can say that Twilight is still able to run for Fall Formal Princess." She then looks at Yu and Ren, "Though, I ask why you didn't prevent her from destroying the gym?"

"I got sidetracked when I was running late for a very important meeting." His lie was smooth as he spoke, showing no hesitation. "I didn't want to make a bad first impression."

"For what was the meeting for?" Luna questioned.

"I recently tried out for the soccer team earlier today and they had an emergency meeting before lunch." His silver tongue went by undetected as she sighs.

"I suppose you have your priorities. Though, I would recommend speaking with one of us before you run off somewhere." Luna warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Ren's lie was successful as she stood up.

She looks over at Yu, who sat in silence until now. "And I guess you were somewhere else as well?"

"Yes, he was with the girls at Sugarcube Corner when it happened." Flash told the truth, which Yu agrees with.

Luna looked over the three before standing up straight, "Very well. You two are off the hook."

"Thank you, ma'am." Yu was glad that they were able to get off without punishment.

"However, due to the damages done, we'll have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night." Luna informs the three.

Ren puts his phone back in his pocket as Luna walks over to the light switch, turning the lights on. "If you'll excuse me, I have to inform my sister about this." She told them before leaving the room.

Flash sighs as Yu and Ren got up to their feet, "We appreciate the help, Flash." Yu said, "I guess I owe you one again."

"No problem. It's the least I could do if it means someone else could win against Sunset." Flash then looks at Ren, "Name's Flash Sentry." He introduces himself as he held out his hand.

Ren gladly shook his hand in return, "Ren Amamiya."

"So, did you actually try out for the soccer team? You don't come off as an athletic type." Flash was curious if what he said was true.

"Looks can be deceiving." Ren simply said, referring to the soccer match with Rainbow they had.

After the three exited the office, closing the door behind them, they walk down the hall to exit the school when they saw Twilight near the doors leading to the courtyard.

"Did anything happen?" She asked.

"Don't worry, we managed to get out unscathed. Not only that, but we got some unexpected help." Ren answered as he then gestured to Flash.

"That's great. Oh, you were at Sugarcube Corner, right?" Twilight recognized the guy as the one who Yu was talking to.

"Yeah. Name's Flash Sentry." He answered, "I heard about what you did. Not often that you see someone that can match Sunset at her own game."

"Thanks. So, is the dance still on?" Twilight asked.

"Unfortunately, the damage done has postpone it to tomorrow night." Yu answered, much to Twilight's shock.

"Tomorrow!? No! No no no no!" She then ran out the doors.

"Wait, Twilight!" Yu called out as he and Ren ran after her, much to Flash's confusion.

* * *

Twilight didn't stop running until she arrived the boutique where her other friends were at, entering and going into one of the dressing rooms, leaving her friends confused.

"Everything OK in there?" Rarity was the first to ask.

"Yes!" Twilight answered back.

Soon after, Yu and Ren entered the boutique.

"Where did Twilight go?" Yu asked.

"In there." Fluttershy answered, pointing to the dressing room she entered.

"OK." Ren simply said as they sat down, putting their bags on the bench.

"What happened with you two?" Rainbow asked.

"We managed to clear ourselves of any suspicion and tell her who the real culprit was. However, the damage done to the gym postpones the dance to tomorrow night." Ren explained as he let Morgana out, the cat still a bit dizzy from all the running after landing on the floor.

"What!?" Pinkie was shocked about the postponement.

"When we told Twilight, she freaked out and ran off." Yu finished their explanation, "You saw the rest."

After catching his breath, Ren stood up and walks over to the wall that was next to the dressing room where Twilight was. He gently knocked on it before speaking, "Twilight? You all right?"

No answer.

Ren then pressed his ear against the wall. It was faint, but he could hear crying from her. Concerned, he then walks over to the curtain. "Twilight, I'm coming in."

No response again, but he entered anyways. He sees Twilight slumped against the wall next to a full body mirror, curled up into a ball as her knees were up to her chest. Spike was out of the backpack, trying to comfort her as Ren crouches down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The dance is the only way for us to get the crown back before the portal to our world closes. Now due to it being postponed, we won't be able to return for a long time." Spike answered for her.

Twilight wipes her eyes of any loose tears before looking up at Ren, "I didn't want to worry you two..." She muttered.

Ren now sees her situation, knowing that she doesn't want to get the crown back if the choice has severe consequences. He then looks at Spike, who seems to have an idea.

"We have to tell them the truth." He suggested, "If we tell them what's at stake, they might be able to help us get the crown by tonight. I know they'll understand."

"How can you be so sure? Would they help us, even after knowing how different I really am from them?" Twilight was doubtful about the idea as she looks at the mirror.

From her perspective, she sees her true self in it with the same expression that she has right now.

Ren then placed a hand on her shoulder, "That didn't stop me and Yu from helping you."

Twilight looks at him, remembering where he and Yu were actually from. "But, you're from another world too."

"Different world or not, you're still a friend." The three didn't notice Morgana enter until he spoke up, "If you're facing something you can't do by yourself, your friends will give you the support you need. Trust me, I know from experience."

Twilight looks at the two as Spike went on his hind legs, pressing his paws against her arm. "They know you for who you are on the inside, no matter what form you take."

Twilight looks at Spike, then at the other two before smiling. "Thank you, guys. I'm glad you're here."

Ren nodded before standing up, then helping Twilight to her feet as the four exited the room. The girls and Yu were concerned by the look on their faces.

"Is everything all right?" Applejack asked.

Ren stepped over a little bit as Twilight spoke, "Well... I haven't really been honest about who I really am..."

"You see, there's a reason why I want the dance to happen tonight. And that reason is... uh..." Twilight was still a bit hesitate, mainly on how to tell them.

"Wait!" Pinkie interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "I think I see what's going on here..."

"You do?" Yu was curious as for what she's getting at.

"Yes, yes I do..." Pinkie glared for a moment, before dropping it to take a deep breath.

"You three are actually from another world, with Twilight from a parallel world of our own where she's a pony princess who came here to get her crown back which is actually a magical artifact that helps defend her home world with Spike who is her baby dragon assistant. Yu and Ren are humans like us, but from another reality where they use a power called a Persona that reflects their true self on the inside and use them to fight against unbelievable monsters as Morgana can also do the same, even if he is or isn't a human in cat form. Long story short, if you don't get the crown tonight, you won't be able to return to your worlds for a really, really long time."

All of that, all from Pinkie as she ended with a big smile on her face and leaving everyone stunned in silence. The girls were more confused than the others who were actually dumbfounded at what just happened. After a long moment, Rainbow was the first to break the silence.

"That's... quite a guess." Rainbow wasn't sure if Pinkie was messing with them.

"No, she's pretty much spot on." Spike said, which shocked the girls.

"HE CAN TALK!?" Rarity shouted.

"Yup. And the dragon part is true, especially the fire breath." Spike sounded like he was being cool as he sat with a smug smirk.

"This is amazing! I always wanted this to come true! What are you thinking right now!?" Fluttershy was quite excited about this... maybe a bit too excited.

"I could use a scratch behind the ears." Spike went over to Rarity, expecting to get petted by her.

However, she was still recovering at the fact that he was talking. "OK, maybe later."

"How did you know all that?" Twilight was still baffled at Pinkie's 'guess'.

"Just a hunch." Yu and Ren exasperated at that, scratching their heads as they tried to figure it out.

"OK, let me get this straight." Applejack stepped in, "So, Twilight is from a parallel world of our own?"

"Yes. There are pony versions of you that I'm friends with." Twilight answered.

"OK..." Rainbow spoke up, "Maybe I can believe the pony princess and talking dog... dragon part." She then turns to Yu and Ren, "But, these guys are human like us and have, what's it called, Personas?"

"That part is also true." Morgana answered as he hopped onto the bench, "The Personas reflect what our personalities are and even make us superhuman. They're usually based on historic figures and mythological creatures in terms of appearance."

That got Twilight very curious about it, "I've got to see this for myself..."

"I would gladly like to show off, but I don't think I can in this form." Morgana was a bit saddened at that, which Fluttershy petted him as she was still excited by the talking pets.

"And even then, we don't have time to show off. This princess still needs a crown." Ren pointed out.

"If she really is a princess... then..." Rarity started.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Rainbow finished, the girls then surrounding them in excitement.

Twilight looks at Spike, who walks over to her. "See, told ya." He reassured her.

"Let's head on back. We got a dance to put on." Yu said.

* * *

Once they were back at the gym, they looked at the damages done. Balloons popped, streamers ripped, tables and chairs flipped, the works. Pinkie got on her knees as she looks on in horror.

"You maniacs! You ruined everything!" She shouted, though it sounded more like acting.

"If only I had a party cannon that makes decorating so much easier." She said offhandedly, making Yu and Ren a bit curious.

"I know it looks rather messy, but if we work together, we can get this up and running in no time." Twilight suggested.

"Now that's the kinda can-do attitude Ah can get behind!" Applejack agreed, placing her hand out. "Who's in?"

"Count me in!" Rainbow joined in, placing her hand out too.

"Absolutely!" Rarity joined in as well along Fluttershy and Pinkie.

Yu and Ren placed their hands in with Twilight being the last one, "All right, let's do it!"

The eight lifted their hands in the air in unison before starting. After going to a nearby utility closet and got the supplies they needed, they started with sweeping the floor. In no time at all, they got the mess into several piles before shoving them into trash bags. Yu and Ren took the bags to the dumpster out back as the girls continued cleaning.

When the boys came back in, they were surprised to see a couple of students helping out with the tables and chairs. Two guys helped Twilight with one of the tables, only to be surprised when Applejack had one under her arm with no issues. A few girls came in to help Rarity and Fluttershy with the streamers as more of the student body arrived to help.

Before long, they started to set up the stage. Some of the tech teens were working with the spotlights up in the rafters as Flash and his band helped with audio testing for the music. In only a couple of hours, everyone got the gym up and running for the dance.

Even Pinkie admits to the gym looking better than before, "This is amazing! It even looks better than ever!" She then gasped, "I must be losing my touch!"

Everyone then heard clapping and saw the principals enter the gym, "Congratulations, everyone! Thanks for all your hard work, we can officially say that the Fall Formal is back on tonight!"

The students cheered as Twilight sighed in relief to the news, "Now people, head back home and put on your best outfits. And don't forget to cast your votes for Fall Formal Princess before leaving."

As the students filed out, Luna held the ballot box as they placed their votes inside. The eight smiled as they also started to head out. Unbeknownst to everyone, Sunset was watching from outside with a glare. She then walks to the soccer field as she starts to talk to herself.

"Unbelievable! Not only are those two off the hook, but Twilight has pretty much won the crown now! Everything I threw at them, they find a way out of it!"

She was livid at this point. At Twilight, at the five girls, at Ren and Yu, everyone that tried to get in her way.

"I crawled my way to the top. Those that laughed at me now fear me. I NEED that crown, that way no one will oppose me! Not even the princess!"

Sunset let out a devilish smile, her eyes briefly had a yellow glow as she left for her final plan.

 **And done! We swipe away the lies to reach the truth. Now that we have the dance upon us, what will Sunset's last trick be?**

 **Well, that's what next chapter is for. See ya then!**


	6. C5: Two Princesses, One Crown

**Hello, fellow readers! Whoa, look at how far we gotten already. So, what we got this time:**

 **Maelaeran: Will make the climax more interesting. I started this series with that intention.**

 **TheBeatles211: I just stuck with how they used their powers in the games. Though, those outfits are not bad ideas.**

 **OK, let's get going!**

 **Chapter 5: Two Princesses, One Crown**

The group got back to the boutique to prepare for the dance where they started to pick their dresses out, which Rarity was a big help in getting the best results. Yu and Ren waited as they let the girls go first, simply looking out the window to see the sun setting over the horizon.

Some time has passed, but they eventually heard Rarity call out to them. "OK, we're ready!"

The boys turn around to see five of the girls in different dresses, each one fitting them very well.

Applejack wore a blue dress with red apples circling around the skirt, a white ascot around her neck, formal cowboy boots, and a red rose on her stetson hat.

Rarity wore a shimmering blue dress and a pair of white boots with a blue diamond on the front near the top of the footwear.

Rainbow wore a simple dress, a rainbow striped design on the upper half with the bottom half being blue with a red trim, a purple sash that had a gold cloud and lightning bolt set on it, and a pair of red boots with wings on the sides.

Fluttershy wore a light blue and yellow dress with a pair of light blue boots with a set of butterflies attached to the laces.

Pinkie wore a purple dress that had a lighter shade for the trims, the upper half of her outfit being light blue with a yellow bow around her waist, a trio of balloons designed on the side of her skirt, a pair of dark purple boots, and a small light blue hat on her head.

"Wow! Looking good, ladies." Morgana complimented them.

Ren saw that someone wasn't out here yet, "Where's Twilight?"

They then hear Spike clear his throat, seeing him wear a black bowtie for formal wear while standing near a dressing room. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Fall Formal Princess, Twilight Sparkle!" He announces.

Pulling back the curtains, it reveals Twilight in her new dress. It was magenta in color with a couple of bright white stars designed on the left side of her skirt and a pair of purple laced boots.

"Stunning." Yu commented.

"As expected from a princess." Ren added.

"Now, it's your turn." Rarity then pulls the two to the back for their change.

It didn't take as long to put them in suits for the dance. Rarity stepped out first before clearing her throat.

"Control yourselves, ladies! This will take your breaths away!" She announced before pulling back the curtains.

Rarity wasn't kidding, the boys did look quite handsome in their suits.

Yu wore a normal black suit with the jacket left open, the collared shirt being gray in color and a yellow tie.

Ren wore a black tuxedo, the jacket also left open with a red buttoned up vest with black buttons, a black collared shirt and a red bowtie.

The girls were impressed as Morgana walks over, "As expected from you, Ren."

"I'd like to dress for the occasion." Ren adjusted his glasses after saying that.

"Now that we're ready, let's get going." Yu lead the way as they exited the boutique.

* * *

When the group arrived at the school, it was already late in the evening with the sun gone over the horizon as they see the others students either exiting out of their cars or already walking into the building for the dance. Ren used his Third Eye to scope their surroundings, but didn't see Sunset anywhere. In fact, he haven't seen her for quite awhile after the mess in the gym.

"Hey!" Turning around, he sees Flash walk over from his car. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue undershirt beneath the jacket.

"Hey, Flash." Ren greeted, "Great minds think alike."

Flash sees that Ren also had a tux, "Must be a coincidence. I saw the others earlier, they look great."

"Thanks. Rarity did most of the work, though." Ren wasn't lying about that.

The two enter the building as they walk to the gym, "Have you seen Sunset around?" Ren can't shake the feeling that she would leave without a word.

"No, I haven't." Flash answered before seeing his band members ahead of them. "I'll see ya on the dance floor. We got an awesome set tonight."

"Can't wait to hear it." Ren simply said before Flash went on ahead.

Ren enters the gym and sees the students having a good time as the DJ was playing the music, dancing to the beat along with the people on the dance floor with the lights up above flashed every so often in various colors. He navigated the crowd to find the others near the buffet table.

"You guys seen Sunset around!?" Ren had to raise his voice over the music.

"No! She might have ran off!" Rainbow answered back with confidence.

"Doesn't mean she gave up! Keep your eyes open!" Yu then turns to Ren, "And don't worry, our stuff is here just in case!"

He pointed to under the table to show Ren their bags concealed by the cloth covering the table. He then scooted them back a bit to keep them hidden.

As the dance went on, they went to enjoy themselves while watching for anything out of the ordinary. The girls convinced the two to join them in a dance as Flash's band was on stage. Not sure how, but Yu and Ren had a mini-dance off when the DJ came back on one last time due to a request from one of the students. When the music went quieter until it stopped, the principals stepped onto the stage.

"Hello, CHS! I hope you all are having a wonderful time tonight!" She then heard cheers from the students, showing that they are indeed having fun.

"First, I have to say how wonderful everything looks tonight. After hearing about the unfortunate event that happened earlier today, you've all done a magnificent job working together to get the dance back on track!" She then was given an envelope.

"Now, the moment you all were waiting for! This year's Fall Formal Princess is..." She then opens it, pulling out a slip of paper with the winner's name. "Twilight Sparkle!"

Everyone in the gym applauded and cheered for their new princess as she made her way onto the stage. Luna held the chest that had the crown inside as Celestia took it to present to Twilight. As she was placing it on Twilight's head, everyone were unaware of Sunset sneaking into the gym with a dog carrier. Once her crown finally returned to her, she then heard Spike's voice call out.

"Twilight! Help!"

She and the others turn to see Sunset exiting with Spike in the carrier, "She got Spike!" She yelled as she jumped down from the stage to give chase.

While her and the others followed Sunset out the doors she went, Ren immediately went to the bags to receive their weapons before going to the other doors with Morgana following close behind.

"That was Sunset!?" He sounded very surprised about that.

"Yeah!" Ren answered as he turned a corner.

He sees Trixie at the venting machine again trying to get something as she hits it. "Come on!"

Being the nice guy he was, he gave the machine a good kick to make her snack come out before running past her. "You're welcome!" He called back as he ran off.

Morgana was ahead of him now as he spoke, "Hey, did she always have yellow eyes!?" That got Ren's attention as he sprinted ahead.

"We gotta hurry, now!"

Meanwhile with Yu and the girls, they managed to chase Sunset back to the entrance as she leaped down the stairs to the statue. The others followed suit as Sunset placed the carrier down as she picks up a sledgehammer that was leaning on the statue.

"That's close enough!" She called out, turning around to face the group.

They stopped in their tracks as Sunset raised the weapon up. Twilight quickly summing up the courage to speak to her.

"What's your plan this time, Sunset?"

"I'm glad you ask. See, all my previous plans to get rid of you didn't work, so I decided this time will be more of a... hands on approach." Sunset places the sledgehammer on her shoulder, "I only want one thing, and that's MY crown!"

Yu noticed something was off as Twilight tries to reason with her, "Tell me, then! Why do you want my crown so badly!?"

Sunset glares at her, "Simple, princess. That crown holds enough magic for me to oppress anyone that dares think they can take a stand against me!"

As she spoke, Yu noticed at the corner of his eye Ren was sneaking around to get to Spike while staying out of Sunset's sight. Looking back at her, he now sees what was different.

Her eyes are no longer cyan, but yellow. The same color as a Shadow.

Pulling out his glasses that he placed in the suit's jacket pocket, he puts them on to see a familiar sight. Sunset's figure now had a dark aura surrounding her.

"These people don't even have magic! What do you have to accomplish!?" Twilight is still questioning why.

"It's not ABOUT these people! I only want it for myself! ME, no one else!" Sunset's aura flared a bit as she raised the sledgehammer again.

Twilight figured out what she was about to do, "Go ahead! Break the portal, you're never getting this crown!"

Sunset's eyes fixed on her as the aura grew more and a sinister smile appeared on her face, "I didn't say anything about the portal..." Her voice now had an echo as she raised the sledgehammer high with her facing the carrier.

Time practically slowed to a crawl as she swung down without hesitation, the group too terrified at what was happening before them to even move as the hammer came down full force.

SLAM!

Smoke filled the impact zone, the group practically had a heart attack at what had transpired before something moved inside the dust.

Leaping towards them with the carrier intact was Ren, stopping in front of them and freeing Spike. The pup jumped into Twilight's arms, "You're all right!"

Tossing the carrier aside, Ren then gave Yu his katana. "That was a close call."

"Yeah. Good thing I took the alternate route." Ren then pulled out his knife as Morgana went to the girls.

"Come on! We gotta get away from here!" He ordered, confusing the girls.

"What do you mean by that!?" Applejack's question was answered as the smoke cleared, revealing Sunset with her pupils fully yellow and the aura fully forming around her. "On second thought, let's go!"

The six retreated with Morgana as Yu and Ren stood side by side, "Ready?"

"Not yet." Yu then walked a few steps closer before calling out, "Stop, Sunset!"

She only looked at him with a cold expression as he continued, "This isn't you! Your Shadow self has taken over, making you do things that even you wouldn't do! Fight it! You won't achieve anything like this!"

"...Oh, really?" Sunset then smirked at him, "Before, I could only resort to underhanded tactics to manipulate others into doing what I want. Now, with this new power, I have reached heights I've had back then."

"Back then? You mean when you were back in your world?" Yu couldn't help but ask that.

"Of course!" Sunset then places the sledgehammer on her shoulder, "As you know, I was formerly the princess's prized pupil before that wannabe princess. I was very talented, able to get most of my magic spells perfectly without effort."

She then clenches her fists, "But even then, I still hear her say it's not good enough. Saying that I still need to 'practice and work on my skills'. But, I already knew what she was thinking. She was jealous! Deep down, she knew that I had the potential to even SURPASS her! Once I figured it out, I ran into this world to escape... only to find out my magic was gone. With nothing familiar to me, I found myself ridiculed and mocked by everyone I ever met here! Even those who say they were my 'friends' only used me!"

She then slammed the head of the hammer into the concrete below her, leaving cracks on impact. "Now, with this power, I'll take that crown and finally show everyone just how INFERIOR THEY ARE TO ME!"

Her aura flared up once more as she raised the sledgehammer, "And I'll start with DESTROYING YOU TWO!"

Ren walked up to stand next to Yu, "If that's how you want to play, then let's start the game!"

The girls were on the steps at the entrance as they watched, Twilight hearing everything that Sunset said.

"Was the princess that hard on her?" She then shook it off, "Even then, it doesn't mean that revenge is the answer!"

Her determination showing, she was unaware of her crown glowing as the energy trailed from it to Yu and Ren.

Yu unsheathed his katana and tossed the sheath to the side as Ren removed his glasses. Holding out his hand, Yu summoned a glowing blue card in his palm as blue flames formed around Ren. The two then called upon their signature power!

"PERSONA!"

 **And done! Oh snap, we got ourselves a boss fight! Now we're getting into the action!**

 **So, this was an interesting chapter to write. I actually had one alternate idea for how it would have gone, which is basically switching who chases Sunset. Ren would have shown off his flexibility while dodging fallen lockers and still helped Trixie in a more stylish way with the others going the alternate way. Obviously, that would have a very different result than what I intended.**

 **Anyways, with the appearance of a shadow and the Persona users taking center stage, what will happen now?**

 **You shall see next time!**


	7. C6: Blooming Shadow

**Hello, fellow readers! We have reached the climax! Let's waste no time and see what we got:**

 **TheBeatles211: The one from the movie was too cartoony, honestly. I also don't really go with giant designs. To answer the question, see for yourself.**

 **Also, when it comes to the Persona movesets, it's gonna be a hybrid of their skills from any games they appeared in along with any that they can learn from either fusion or leveling up. Don't worry, I still followed the eight slot limit that the games do.**

 **So, with that said, let's begin!**

 **Chapter 6: Blooming Shadow**

By now, the rest of the students made it to the entrance that lead to the courtyard with the girls at the steps watching in awe at what was happening. As the blue light around Yu and the flames around Ren started to form behind them, two large humanoid figures appeared.

The one behind Yu came off as a warrior, with a steel mask hiding his face aside from his yellow eyes and wore a long black coat that reached past his knees. He held what looked like a spear made of steel with a straight blade at the end.

The one behind Ren came off as more of a thief, a gentlemanly one at that despite his appearance. He also wore a mask covering his face with red marks where his eyes and mouth would be, wearing a red and black 'suit' with a white scarf that was complete with a black top hat. However, it seems that he was chained up at the moment.

And those weren't the only things that was different. While Yu still wore his suit, Ren had a complete wardrobe change.

He wore a black ankle-length tailcoat over a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, red gloves, and black-brown winklepickers. He held the chains tightly in his left hand as he looks at Sunset with a confident smirk.

Morgana recognized his trademark Phantom Thief attire, "Go get her, Joker!"

"Joker?" Twilight repeated, mainly since she is as confused as the others.

"Long story short, he and I have a group that uses codenames to hide our identities when we infiltrate palaces in a corrupted individual's mind." Morgana explained, "I use Mona for mine."

"That's pretty sweet! Are you guys like spies or something?" Rainbow was very excited at that.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about right now." Applejack tried to get them to focus on the threat.

Joker then held out his hand and let go of the chains, releasing his Persona as it unfurled his black feathered wings that created a strong gust of wind.

"You ready, Seeker?" He asks his partner as he held his knife in a battle stance.

"Whenever you are, Trickster." Yu casually answered as he got into his battle stance as well.

Sunset sees the Personas and glared at the users, "It doesn't matter what magic you use, I'll show you just how insignificant you are!"

She then swung the hammer into the ground, creating a shockwave that made the concrete and dirt break like ice as it went towards the two. Joker dodged it as he leaped over the ground with Yu blocking the shockwave. Joker landed on the cracked ground as he looks to see Sunset sprint at him, the sledgehammer at the ready. Quick to react, his Persona flew over to him to block the swing with his wings.

"Arsene! Smile for the lady!"

Knocking Sunset back with his wings, the red marks began to glow a sinister red to her. It seem to have an effect as she stopped for a moment, allowing time for Joker to land an attack. He swung at her shoulder, hoping for her to drop her weapon only for it to not leave a mark, but she felt the pain as she grunted at it. She shook off the attack as she swings again, Joker rolling pass her to avoid the attack before she followed up with a swing down at him.

"Izanagi!"

Yu's Persona leaped into the fray, blocking the attack from her as Joker jumped away, summoning his Persona back into what looked like a black and white bird-like domino mask as he places it on his face. Sunset growled in annoyance as she swung once more, slamming the hammer against Izanagi's spear that didn't even budge in his grip. Yu then appeared behind her and delivers a swing to stun her for a moment.

"Now!"

Joker jumped back in, the two deliver a short team combo before leaping back for their Personas to finish the attack.

 _"Eigaon!" "Raimeizan!"_

Arsene pointed his finger to fire an orb of dark energy as Izanagi swung to fire a crescent shockwave of electricity, the two hitting Sunset simultaneously. A cloud of smoke was around her for a moment before her aura flared like wildfire. The aura channeled into her hammer before she swung with all her might, sending a wave of dark energy at the two. Yu got in front of Joker to block the incoming attack, the wave washing over them as it didn't stop its momentum towards the school.

"Brace yourselves!" Pinkie shouted.

Once again, Twilight's crown shined with energy once again as Morgana started to glow. Feeling a familiar power flowing through, he launched himself towards the dark wave as his body transformed. The girls watched as blue flames appeared once again with a powerful gust of wind to hold the dark wave back for a moment before the attacks cancelled each other out. Yu and Joker managed to defend themselves as the dark energy subsided, sensing a power behind them that Joker recognizes.

"Morgana?" Joker saw the familiar cat form he knows from the Metaverse.

The cat changed from his normal form to his bipedal one, wearing a black suit and mask with a utility belt and a yellow bandanna wrapped around his neck.

"Whoa, my power has returned! Watch out, Mona has joined the fight!" He was indeed excited to be back as his Persona stood behind him.

The Persona was a rather muscular humanoid figure dressed in black, wearing a suit of armor complete with a high collar cape. He waved his rapier in a Z pattern as he was ready to fight.

Joker smirked as Yu kept his gaze on Sunset in case she tries to attack, "Your turn, Mona!"

Mona smiles as he raises his paw, "Zorro, _Garudyne!_ "

Zorro delivers a strong swipe of his rapier as a small tornado flew across the courtyard, going around the two before hitting Sunset, trapping her in it.

As this was happening, Fluttershy finally notices the crown glowing. "Twilight, your crown!"

Twilight looks at Fluttershy in confusion before seeing the others looking at her crown too. She then takes it off to see the star have a faint glow.

"What's happening?" Her question was answered as the glow got brighter, the energy spreading to the other girls.

"Twilight, it's your magic!" Spike came to the conclusion that this is like the other elements activating along with hers.

As that was happening, Yu took the opportunity and summoned his Persona once more. _"Maziodyne!"_

Thunderbolts rained down upon the tornado, causing smoke to appear once more as the sledgehammer flew in the air before landing in the grass. Once the smoke settled, Sunset laid on the ground for a moment before she struggled to even lift herself up.

"N-no... I can't be defeated..." She muttered to herself, Yu and Joker only looking at her with their guard still up.

"I already told you earlier, you won't achieve anything like this..." Yu reminded her.

Sunset lifted her head to send a leer at him, "I don't need your pity!" She growled.

The two then sensed a large increase in power behind them, looking back to see the girls glow in white energy. The crown on Twilight's head shined as two swirling rainbow beams go into the air to form into one, firing down upon Sunset as she looked on in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her yell was drowned out as the rainbow spun around her in a tornado with beams of light shooting out from the inside.

The wind around it was intense as Yu and Joker held their ground, looking on in awe. "So this is her power?" They both said to themselves as the rainbow shined brightly, blinding them.

* * *

Sunset opens her eyes to see herself in a distorted world, which she recognized despite the differences from the real one.

"Is this the school?" Sunset looks around to see the statue destroyed, with a cracked mirror in its place.

Tempted to investigate it, she walks slowly to it as she feels that she was being watched. As she stepped closer, her reflection began to show on it which she looks at in horror. The reflection stared back with haunting yellow eyes.

"What... happened to me..." She raised her hand to her face as the reflection did the same.

 _ **"Don't you see what's in front of you?"**_ She jumped at the sudden voice, looking around frantically for the source. _**"I say it's an improvement."**_

"...Where are you?" Her question was answered as the mirror suddenly shattered, the glass landing on the cracked concrete below it.

She stepped away from it slowly, only to bump into something. Or rather... someone.

 _ **"I forgot how easily you were able to scare."**_ The voice spoke, which she recognized as her own.

Slowly turning around, she saw herself standing there, yellow eyes and all.

 _ **"You took so long to toughen up. It was annoying..."**_ Her reflection was mocking her?

"W-why... are you..." Her reflection started to walk forward, making her step back each time.

 _ **"All those years of embarrassments gave you quite the life, didn't it? How sad is it that you ran away to a one-way trip to another world, or so you thought?"**_

Sunset was quiet as her reflection walks around her, speaking in such passive-aggressiveness that it was scaring her now.

"Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" She finally yelled at her other self, making it stop in its track.

 _ **"I thought it was obvious. You blamed everything on everyone that you thought made you go to this world. If you didn't run, you would only get seen as second best."**_ The reflection continued on her ramblings, _**"I wanted that crown to get what I was BORN with back! I felt so helpless when I lost it! If only I did have it to CRUSH those morons!"**_

"What?... I don't..." Sunset was petrified now, her reflection chuckling to herself as she smirked.

 _ **"All right, slowpoke. Here's the deal. I'm your REAL self. I know EVERYTHING about you."**_ Her reflection stepped closer to her, now in front of her face.

"E-everything?" Sunset muttered.

 _ **"Yes. The stuff you had pushed to the very back of your mind. Is it clicking now?"**_ Her reflection pointed to her head in a mockingly way, smiling as she sees Sunset getting the picture now.

"N-no... no..." She mutters to herself.

 _ **"Come on, speak up. I can't understand you."**_ Her other self held a hand up to her ear, waiting for what she has to say.

"Y-you... you're not..." Sunset felt herself getting angry at... herself. Finally fed up with everything that has happened, she shouted at the reflection with such venom.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!"

* * *

The light finally faded away, the rainbow energy dispersing into the air as the Persona users looked at what was left. However, what they saw shocked them.

Sunset was unconscious on the ground... as her shadow stood in her place. Her whole body cloaked in a dark aura with glowing yellow eyes, Shadow Sunset had a devilish smile on her face.

 _ **"Finally... free from my shackles..."**_ The shadow looked down at her other half, _**"No matter what she did, she never knew how weak she actually was."**_

The shadow then picked Sunset up effortlessly by the jacket before throwing her straight at the others. Joker was swift as he put away his knife to catch her, leaping away as Mona held the fort for him.

Joker then hands her to the girls, "Watch her." He simply said before heading back.

The trio of Persona users held the front lines as the shadow of Sunset started to transform. Yu is still trying to process how the two got separated from each other.

"Hold your ground! This won't be a cakewalk!" Mona warned the two.

The shadow's appearance changes, her skin turning slightly darker, her teeth changing to sharp fangs, and her hair becomes wilder as her attire changes to a red dress with gold streaks and red boots with a gold flame design. Her yellow eyes looked at them with animosity as a pair of black demonic wings unfurled from her back.

 _ **"I've had enough of you! Prepare to be EXECUTED!"**_ The shadow declares as she flew up into the air, her wings keeping her afloat.

She then conjures a large fireball over her head before firing at the trio, with Mona countering with using Garudyne again. The tornado and fireball collided, forming into a fiery twister that then disperses as Joker went next, pulling out his handgun to knock the shadow out of the air. He fires three times, seeing that it wasn't normal bullets, but ones that was cloaked in magic.

The shadow was quite quick however, using her powers to stop the bullets before sending them back at the group. They were quick to dodge them before Yu went up next. _"Vorpal Blade!"_

Izanagi swung his spear to conjure multiple streaks of light that went towards the shadow, hitting it dead on as she grunted in pain. Joker follows up with summoning Arsene again, "Let's start a rebellion!"

Arsene uses a skill with the same name, a purple stream of energy surrounding Mona for a moment before entering him. "Thanks!" Mona was grateful for the boost.

Summoning Zorro once more, he calls his next move. "Here comes a miracle!"

Zorro conjures a cartoony boxing glove near the shadow as she was recovering from the previous attack. It sprung at her to hit dead on, knocking her out of the air to the ground. Yu knew what they should follow up with, shouting it out.

"Time to go all out!"

The two had the same idea as the trio jump at her at once, making a cartoony smoke cloud appear around the shadow as black streaks jump in and out. After a few secs, the three jumped back as a mushroom cloud signaled the end of the group attack. They look back at the dust settling, knowing it's not over yet as the dust then disperses from the shadow's wings as she yelled in anger.

 _ **"Why!? Why won't you pest just GO AWAY!?"**_ She steps on the sledgehammer that was near her, making it flip up into the air before grabbing it into her hands.

Channeling her power into the hammer, she swung mightier than before as the hammer slams into the ground to create multiple fissures and destroy the hammerhead at the same time. The energy that she used conjured up intense flames that came through the fissures towards the trio, which were trying to keep their balance from the powerful attack before an aura surrounded them, levitating them back fast enough to avoid the fires' reach. Once they landed, they look back to see Twilight sigh in relief before going over to them.

"You guys all right?" She asks them, which they simply nodded back.

A strong gust of wind got their attention as the shadow rose back into the air, her aura becoming black flames as she raised her hands into the air.

 _ **"All of my suffering that created my strength... I won't allow this! I refuse to be WEAK AGAIN!"**_ The shadow sounded desperate now as she conjures a fireball twice the size of the previous one over her, the black flames surrounding her channeling into the attack as the three watch.

"Twilight, get back!" Yu ordered, which she shook her head this time.

"I'm helping too!" Her answer was final, the crown shining again as the aura from before surrounded the trio.

They felt a new power surge through them, similar to a group buff spell, as they look back at the shadow. "We got this! Time for a team attack!"

The three summon their Personas to then use their strongest attacks simultaneously, combining into one as the shadow fired her attack at them.

 _"Magarudyne!" "Black Viper!" "Wild Thunder!"_

A giant viper head lunged from the ground as several large orbs of wind and electricity, combining into the viper as it channeled the orbs into itself.

The two attacks collided in the air, creating a massive shockwave on impact that shattered the windows of the school. The students took cover from the shattered glass as smoke spread through the area.

The shadow was shocked not only at the fact that her attack was stopped, but the viper was still coming at her full force.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ She screamed in horror as the viper opened its jaw, biting down upon her before exploding on impact.

Thunder roared in the sky as wind blew the surrounding clouds away, the only thing falling to the ground from the smoke was the shadow which is now back to normal.

The four were breathing heavily at this point, hoping that the fight has ended now after that combination attack. Behind them near the others, Sunset started to open her eyes, vision blurring at first before Pinkie stood over her.

"Hey, she's waking up." She said to get the girls' attention.

Sunset heard her voice, turning her head to see the five girls near her. She sat up, struggling a bit as the girls help up to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Fluttershy asks her.

"Y-yeah... I think so..." Sunset was still a bit dizzy from being unconscious.

Twilight look back to see Sunset awake, the trio looking back as well to see her too before they went over.

"What happened to you?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know... though, I had a really bad dream about... myself?" Sunset was still confused by what she saw.

"It's your shadow." Yu spoke up, getting their attention. "It reflects the feelings that you hide deep down inside. When you denied her, it was able to separate from you."

"H-how did-" Sunset was shocked at what he just said, which was very accurate to what happened in her dream.

"We saw it too many times." Joker mentions, which Mona nodded at. "Unless you accept it, it'll only attack again until it separates from you completely."

It didn't take long for them to figure out what he meant, which scares the girls.

"Be honest to yourself, it's still apart of you after all." Yu advised.

Sunset looks past them to see her shadow just standing there, staring straight at her with a blank expression. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she sees Twilight smile at her with a nod. With the others following behind her, she walks across the battle-broken courtyard as her shadow did the same until the two were face to face.

They stood there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity until Sunset finally spoke, "This is odd... talking to myself, literally no less."

"You told me that you represented everything I held deep down, always at the back of my mind. I didn't want to believe that I had such thoughts about others. When I came into this world, I was honestly no better than I was back at home. I wanted to make myself acknowledged by others, be seen as their equal. When those people made fun of me, I wanted to show them that I'm not a laughingstock, but I realized now that I am no better than them now. I always felt like that when the princess told me I still needed to learn, wanting to get a reward or something for everything I did."

Sunset then places her hand on her other arm, "I was quite a spoiled brat back then. I just wanted to be seen for what I wanted to be seen as... the best. However, I didn't realize until now that power shouldn't be gained by force, it has to be earned. Not used for revenge... but to better yourself."

She looks at her shadow once more, the blank expression still on its face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... you are me."

The shadow simply nodded after all that as it started to disappear into blue light, entering into her until the light glowed around her. It only lasted for a moment until it faded completely, leaving her curious about it.

"Is this what you meant before?" Twilight remembered from when they talked about their Personas.

"Pretty much. Who knows, maybe she'll get one too." Mona wasn't so sure if the same thing would happen in a different world.

"Can we also get one too?" Rainbow sounded quite excited about that.

"Let's not test that theory..." Ren could only say since it would mean more shadows.

Sunset only stood there in silence, making Yu concern. "All you all right?"

She looks over her shoulder first before turning around to him, "I don't really remember what I did... and that scares me. I could have done anything when she took over and... I don't think saying sorry is enough. But, I-I just wanna say that I really am-"

Yu places his hand on her shoulder, "Whatever you did earlier was out of your control. The shadow twisted your emotions and desires to the extreme, making you do things that you wouldn't. You can only try to amend for what happened and learn from your mistakes."

"Yeah." Twilight agreed, "Right now, you just have to start over."

"Meaning... you forgive me?" Sunset was really confused by this.

"Well, that depends." Applejack stepped in this time, "Saying stuff is only half of it. But, if you actually do what you said, Ah say you're on the right track."

Everyone else agreed with that, letting Sunset see the big picture. "Yeah, you're right. Though, I think I should clean up my mess..."

"That would be a good place to start." By now, the principals and the students have stepped out of the school.

"Everyone all right?" Yu asked them.

"Don't worry, we kept our distance from the fight. But, you do have a lot to explain." Principal Celestia answered.

Mona then realized something, "Wait, when did you girls change?"

Yu and Joker looks to see what he was talking about. He wasn't wrong since they had more features that resembles a pony, like equine ears and longer hair. Rainbow, Fluttershy and even Twilight now had wings. Guess it was too chaotic for them to notice that earlier.

"Where should we start?"

 **And done! Oh my god, this was quite the chapter to write. First is how the battle would go, then how I should write Sunset's first phase without it being too over the top, how her shadow self would act, and finally how she accepts it. I wanted it all to fit the backstory I think she should have and is within how her character would react to it.**

 **As for the movesets I gave the Personas, while they do have the eight slots, it doesn't always mean that they would have all eight shown in the fight. Same goes for the bosses, but they may not have eight moves in their arsenal. Probably five or six at least.**

 **Here's the moves for Sunset:**

 **Phase 1: Sledgehammer, Earthquake, Dark Wave, Rampage, Sharp Student, Firm Stance**

 **Phase 2: Fireball, Mind Burst, Dark Eruption, Demonic Flare, Heat Bringer, Mage's Gift**

 **Either they have the same name or similar names to whatever move I based it on.**

 **And here's the songs I used when I was writing this:**

 **Phase 1: Blooming Villain (Persona 5)**

 **Phase 2: I'll Face Myself (Persona 4)**

 **Obvious choices, but hey. These are awesome songs.**

 **OK, so with all that, think it's about we wrap this up. See ya for the epilogue!**


	8. E: Road to Redemption

**Hello, fellow readers! Here we are, the ending to this little story I decided to do on a whim. Thanks for reading this, it gives me the confidence for how successful this crossover is.**

 **So, what do we have now:**

 **hnh058513: SunRen? SunYu? I don't usually do pairings. Sounds interesting, though.**

 **TheBeatles211: True, but I don't want her off just like that. Thanks, I always try to make my action scenes great.**

 **All right, with all that said, let's finish this!**

 **Epilogue: Road to Redemption**

It took a bit, but they told them about where they actually came from and their goals. Twilight then explained how she and the girls transformed, which basically links to the elements. However, one question still lingered.

"How did your power come back, Mona?" Joker was confused at that.

"That's a good question..." Mona wasn't too sure himself.

Twilight then thought back to when he regained his power, leaping towards the wave of dark energy to protect them. He did have the blue flames like Ren did when he transformed, but then saw a small trail of energy from above, where her crown was.

"If my memory is right, I think my crown may have given you magical energy to bring the power to the surface."

"That so? If that's the case, I'm in your debt, Princess Twilight." Mona then bowed to her in thanks, which she sheepishly smiled at.

"Well, I never would have guessed that magic actually did exist. But now after seeing what has transpired..." Principal Celestia looks around at the torn-up courtyard.

"Either way, mission accomplished." Joker then remembers the time limit, "How much time do you have left, Twilight?"

"Well, I hope it's still opened." Concerned about that, she went over to the statue and places her hand on it, seeing it faze through a bit before pulling back. "Good, still opened."

"That's great!" Spike cheered, which one of the teens reacted to. "Talking dog? Weird."

Spike had a deadpan expression on his face, "Really? This is what you can't believe?"

He was then picked up by Rarity, "Well, I for one think you're adorable." She petted him, which he was glad about.

Twilight walks back over as Principal Celestia spoke, "As weird as things may seem, I think it's fair to say that you're a real princess." She looks at her smiling as Pinkie decides to bring everyone in for a group hug.

"You inspire others to stand by your side, which speaks for itself." Twilight looks behind her to see her friends before smiling as well.

She then turns back around, "Thank you."

The students suddenly cheer for them as Sunset looks on with a sad smile on her face.

"Sucks that all this ruined the dance." Yu rubs the back of his head when he said that.

"Well, I think we still have time to have one dance." Twilight guessed.

* * *

Heading back to the gym, the group went on the dance floor with the rest of the students. From individuals dancing to even a conga line, the night went on with the girls now using their new features for some extra flair. Though, they were surprised on how Twilight was dancing, which was... quite something.

"Should we tell her that we don't dance like that?" Yu had to ask.

The two then saw Flash join in with the awkward dancing.

"Let's not ruin their fun..." Joker answered.

Though, the girls were surprised as Mona was actually pretty good at dancing as well. After some time, one of the students wanted to get a photo of the group. Deciding to go along with it, Yu and Joker join the photo along with Mona who went onto Joker's shoulder to get himself in a good view.

* * *

Once they had their fun, the group headed back out to the courtyard to say their goodbyes. As the girls got into a group hug, Joker was talking to Mona who was on his shoulder.

"How does it feel having Zorro back?" He asked him.

"Great. It seems like he missed being in action as much as me." Mona placed his paw on his chest.

"Same here." Joker patted his head in response.

Yu looks over them as he then sees the girls walk over to them, "Words cannot express how grateful I am for your help." Twilight said.

"We did what we had to do. Though, becoming friends with you guys was better." Yu smiles as he spoke the truth.

"Yeah. I thought I had enough colorful characters in my group." Joker smirked as Mona pats his head with his paw.

"We were happy to help, Princess Twilight." Mona bows again as Rarity spoke up.

"Please tell me, who does your attire? It just looks so stylish." She couldn't help but ask the two.

"Comes with the powers, miss." Joker wasn't lying about that as he pulls up his gloves out of habit.

"We'll really miss you guys." Fluttershy said, which Pinkie jumps in from nowhere between the two.

"If you guys return, expect to have a party by yours truly!" She was quite confident with that statement.

"And I want a rematch!" Rainbow added, which Joker knew she would bring up eventually.

"You're on." Yu accepted the challenge.

"And y'all don't worry about Sunset, she won't be causing trouble anymore." Applejack looks over to where Sunset was with the others following her gaze, seeing her sitting on the school steps.

She then gives a little wave to them, which they gladly waved back.

"Though, it's gonna take a lot of time for all those apologies." She added.

The others agreed with that before Twilight spoke up, "Though, I should help with the mess. As least with the cracks in the ground."

The group notices the broken ground in the courtyard, which they agreed with. Thankfully, Twilight knew a spell that puts it back together. Once that was done, she tried the glass on the windows too, only to have nothing happen.

"Guess our attack might have did more than just shatter the glass." Yu said.

"Not surprising." Ren added.

Twilight shrugged it off before facing them, "It may have been a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much."

"We'll miss you guys too." Yu repeated.

"But, you never know. We might be back." Joker had that feeling.

"Take care, you two!" Mona said.

"Same to you!" Spike said back.

From that, Twilight and Spike walks to the portal and steps on through right before it closed, cutting off the magic connected to the girls. The extra features they had disappeared just like that, which surprised them. Guessing that they had to be sure, Pinkie ran to the statue and slammed into it instead of falling through. Landing on her butt, she sighed.

"Aww, bummer."

Strangely, Mona was still in his bipedal form with Joker in his Phantom attire. "I'm still like this?"

"I think you guys can control it now." Yu pointed out as the girls saw them.

"Wait a minute, does this has to with y'all being from a separate world from Twilight's?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe." Joker then closes his eyes to focus for a moment as Mona hopped down to the ground.

Like Yu said, he reverted back to his tux and glasses. "Well, that's pretty handy."

"Lucky." Rainbow grumbled, which Rarity bumped her elbow into her.

"Very well. It was fun being in this form again, though." Mona then reverted back to his cat form.

Once the boys checked their bags and place their weapons back into them, they got ready for their exit. Though, Ren thought about where they showed up at and walked around the statue to see a familiar blue door.

"Found it." Ren smiled as Yu went to where he was, "Makes sense."

The three waved at the girls one more time before heading to the door, stopping in front of it.

"Guess I'll see you later?" Ren wasn't sure how they would exit the world, together or separated.

"Don't worry. No matter how far apart we are, we're still friends." Yu then raised his fist up.

Ren smirked as he bumped fists with him, Morgana hopping onto his shoulder soon after.

"See ya later, Seeker." Morgana said his new codename, as Yu was now technically a new member of the group.

"Same to you." Yu said back.

Ren then open the door to enter with Yu following behind him, it closing soon after before disappearing.

* * *

Reappearing back in the limousine from before, Ren was sitting in the seat he was in last time with Morgana sitting next to him.

"You succeeded." He looks over to see Lavenza standing where she was before.

"Of course we did. We faced tougher enemies." Morgana was confident in that claim, which you couldn't exactly deny.

"However, it was the right call to get us. We actually had to face a shadow over there." Ren mentions to her.

"Really? It seems that even in different worlds, shadows could still appear." Lavenza thought out loud.

"Then we'll deal with them." Ren wasn't hesitant saying that.

"I'm glad you will be available when you are needed." Lavenza smiles at that.

"Oh yeah, can't wait for the next mission! Like old times, right?" Morgana hopped onto his shoulder as he spoke.

Ren let out his signature smirk, "Yeah, like old times..." He repeated to himself.

Next thing they knew, their surroundings started to become distorted as Lavenza spoke. "Until next time, Trickster."

Those were the last words she said before Ren closes his eyes.

 **And done! Woo, this was quite a ride!** **For all those who think this is a one-off, don't worry. I am planning on making this a series. I even have some ideas of my own that I want to try out, but that won't be until later.**

 **As for how the picture looks, it's pretty much the same except Yu is behind Twilight and Joker is behind Rarity with Mona on his shoulder.**

 **As for what comes next, I may take some time to cool down for a couple of days until the next story shows up. Though, you never know.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and see ya next story!**


End file.
